Just one Bullet
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Castiel n'allait pas les laisser filer, pas cette fois ! Les Winchesters allaient finir derrière les barreaux foi du Shérif de Cincinnati ! Fic Western, relations HXH explicites, langage sucré lol Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Juste One Bullet**

Castiel observait une des filles du barman en train de tenir compagnie à un homme qu'il savait avoir la gâchette facile. Et quant il buvait, c'était encore pire. Une fois, il avait dû intervenir, le gars ayant commencé à essayer d'allumer un canasson sans aucune raison. La couleur de sa robe avait dû l'offenser. Castiel soupira de fatigue et finit son verre de whisky. Il était crevé et voulait aller dans son plumard, mais Peter pouvait très bien péter un câble juste après son départ... Il râla et se leva, se plaçant à la table juste derrière celle du gars. Avec des gestes expérimentés, il récupéra le pistolet de Peter, ce dernier étant trop bourré pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, et retira les balles qu'il mit dans sa poche. Il remit le pistolet de Peter à sa place, tapota son épaule en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée et s'en alla.

Il inspira l'air tiède de la nuit. Même la nuit, il ne faisait pas frais. C'est affreux comme il faisait chaud l'été, ici. La ville était calme la nuit à part quelques pochetrons à la recherche d'un réconfort absent du foyer. Il était presque arrivé chez lui lorsque le son de deux chevaux lancés à plein galop le firent se retourner. Il jura et sortit son arme. Il n'y avait que deux hommes assez inconscients pour se lancer à plein galop dans une ville à une heure pareille.

\- Winchester, jura Castiel qui réalisa que son cheval était trop loin, il n'aurait jamais le temps de le sceller.

Il vit Impala, la jument de ce Dean Winchester de malheur, passer à toute allure dans la rue. Il ne pouvait rien faire, on n'y voyait strictement rien dans cette nuit obscure. Cette crapule et son frère avaient encore dû braquer une autre banque ou s'y préparaient... Castiel les regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Quelle journée de merde. Il se retourna et rentra chez lui.

Les frères Winchester étaient une énorme épine dans le pied de nombreuses villes. Ils braquaient les banques et les populations riches. Ils faisaient ça régulièrement depuis maintenant quelques années. On ne savait jamais quant ils allaient frapper ni où. Ils pouvaient remettre le couvert à peine quelques mois après le précédent ou attendre bien plus longtemps, le plus longtemps ayant été un an. Mais généralement, c'était tous les quatre mois qu'ils volaient à nouveau. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils en faisaient et pourquoi ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, ne partaient pas loin...

Castiel les avait, tout à fait par hasard, affrontés dans une autre ville il y a quelques années. Il les avait vus descendre de leur monture sans se poser de question, ne les connaissant pas encore, son attention particulièrement attirée par l'un d'entre eux : Dean. Il était plus petit que son frère et d'une beauté... captivante. Il avait été bien surpris d'entendre deux minutes après l'alarme stridente de la banque sonner. Et plus encore surpris lorsqu'il avait braqué son arme sur cet homme même entrain de braquer la banque. La surprise lui avait d'ailleurs fait perdre de précieuses secondes. Dean en avait profité pour donner un habile coup de pied retourné dans son arme, qui avait été envoyée au loin. Castiel s'était giflé pour avoir eut le souffle coupé par ce mouvement digne d'un combattant hors paire et avait relevé le regard vers cet homme qui le tenait maintenant en joue en souriant sarcastiquement... Cet incident était sa plus grande honte.

Lui et ce criminel s'étaient fixés sans dire un mot, leur regard ne se quittant pas une seconde tandis que l'autre frère emplissait des sacs avec l'argent de la banque. Dean n'avait pas enlevé ce sourire agaçant de ses lèvres fines. Sa posture assurée et immobile l'avait incité à ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit, sûr et certain qu'il aurait tiré sans hésiter et sans manquer sa cible. Dean l'avait regarder de ses yeux provocants, inquisiteurs et amusés et ça l'avait rendu furieux. Il l'avait ridiculisé, tenu dans sa main, faisant passer tous les shérifs pour des blaireaux. Parce que oui, c'était lui le shérif de Cincinnati et il avait été parfaitement inutile, un vrai boulet, humilié. Il en avait fait son affaire personnelle.

Il s'effondra dans son lit. Demain, il reporterait qu'il les avait vus passer ici.

* * *

Le lendemain, il fit remonter les infos et en profita pour récupérer celles des autres. Les Winchester avaient bel et bien commencé une tournée de hold-up. Ils en avaient fait deux en à peine une semaine... Ils ne faisaient jamais ça... Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes d'en faire autant en si peu de temps. Quelque chose avait dû se passer, un imprévu qui faisait qu'ils avaient besoin de beaucoup d'argent et rapidement... Et les imprévus, c'était bon, ça leur faisait faire des erreurs. Le fait qu'il les ait vus la veille tandis que leur dernier hold-up était il y a deux jours signifiait qu'ils avaient juste repéré les lieux et allaient bientôt passer à l'attaque. Et la seule banque présente dans le secteur duquel il venait, il la connaissait.

Il remercia le shérif de ce comté et enfourcha son cheval qu'il lança au galop en direction de la ville voisine. Il laissa la selle à Faith au cas où il devrait poursuivre les deux frères. Il était posté non loin de la banque, attendant patiemment que les deux hors-la-loi se montrent. Deux heures plus tard, rien en vue... Mais il resta vigilant, grattant l'encolure de Faith qui commençait à s'impatienter. Il tenta de le calmer en lui donnant une pomme au moment où il sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son dos, le faisant se figer. Castiel ferma les yeux en soupirant fortement lorsqu'il entendit un ricanement moqueur juste derrière lui.

\- Regarde qui est là, Sammy ! Fit Dean en passant un bras devant la gorge du brun qui grogna et recula lorsque le criminel le tira en arrière. T'es pas très doué, toi, non ? Se moqua Dean avec un sourire de deux kilomètres de long sur le visage.

Castiel ne dit rien, excédé de sa connerie. Dean le fit reculer jusque contre un poteau.

\- Apporte de la corde, Sammy, on va attacher cet amour, ricana Dean en plaquant Castiel contre le poteau.

Le cadet apporta rapidement ce dont ils avaient besoin, ligotant comme un saucisson le shérif, qui devait ajouter une nouvelle humiliation à sa liste des hontes... Qui bizarrement, étaient toutes dues à ce démon aux beaux yeux verts. Ce dernier se recula justement pour admirer son œuvre, un sourire hilare sur les lèvres.

\- Ça lui va merveilleusement bien, tu trouves pas, Sammy ?

\- Tu trouves ? Demanda le cadet, perplexe.

\- Ouais... Son regard furieux fait ressortir sa virilité, non ?

\- Vous avez fini, oui ? S'agaça Castiel. Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande.

De suite après, Castiel vit Dean se lécher les lèvres puis s'approcher de lui et s'accroupir à ses côtés. Castiel déglutit lorsque le criminel saisit sa mâchoire et lui fit relever la tête d'autorité.

\- T'as raison. T'es pas un morceau de viande, concéda Dean. T'es Mon morceau de viande ! Finit-il avec un grand sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres qu'il mordait doucement sans le lâcher de son regard intense...

Castiel sentit un drôle de frisson le prendre, son regard ancré dans celui vert émeraude... C'est Sam se raclant la gorge qui leur fit rompre le contact visuel.

\- Si tu veux, on remet ça à demain ! Fit sarcastiquement le cadet.

\- Non, on y va, répondit Dean d'un ton tout à coup sérieux en se relevant.

Castiel les regarda récupérer les sacs qu'ils plièrent soigneusement, les cachant un maximum. Puis il les vit vérifier leurs armes et leurs munitions avec agacement. Est ce qu'il se sentait comme le plus inutile et abruti des shérifs ? Bordel oui ! Dean lui lança un dernier sourire moqueur, son regard passant sur son corps ligoté avec satisfaction avant qu'il ne se lance dans le hold-up au côté de son frère. Il les vit marcher tranquillement, sans se presser, professionnels. Castiel grogna et cogna l'arrière de son crâne contre le poteau. Il entendit des bruits rauques et écœurants dont il ne tarda pas à découvrir la provenance. La jument de Dean n'arrêtait pas de cracher et respirait anormalement fort. Il entendit soudain l'alarme de la banque retentir et peu de temps après, les Winchester déboulaient devant lui avec des sacs pleins. Ils sautèrent sur leur chevaux, Dean lui faisant un dernier clin d'œil provocateur, et détalèrent à toute allure.

\- Putain de Winchester, pesta Castiel qui dut ronger son frein une bonne heure sous un soleil de plomb avant qu'on ne repère enfin qu'il était là.

Il dit poliment merci au bon samaritain l'ayant libéré et récupéra Faith... Mais il savait que les deux hors-la-loi étaient déjà loin et en sûreté. Il monta sur son cheval et regagna sa ville. Il avait encore manqué une opportunité en or de les arrêter ! Et encore une fois, c'était Dean qui l'avait tourné en ridicule... Il les détestait mais il devait admettre que c'était des pros. Ils tiraient avec précision et rapidité, restaient calmes et professionnels en toutes circonstances et savaient improviser. Ils savaient se battre à mains nues comme personne... Il rentra Faith aux écuries et alla se coucher. Il retira son étoile de shérif et se mit torse nu pour la chaleur, son dos encore endolori d'avoir été dans la même position désagréable durant tant de temps. Le seule chance qu'il lui restait était que les Winchester aient encore besoin d'argent, mais il en doutait. C'était la troisième banque qu'ils cambriolaient, après tout. Castiel soupira fortement et s'endormit rapidement.

Castiel fut réveiller par un chien jappant dans la rue... Encore ce chien, râla-t-il avant de se lever. Il décida de se ravitailler en provisions, incapable de refermer l'œil cette fois. Il sella donc Faith pour se diriger au bord de la ville. Il le monta et parcourut la fin des écuries lorsq'un cheval respirant fort et crachant attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils et passa derrière l'écurie où étaient attachés deux chevaux qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement !

\- Impala, souffla Castiel avant de regarder la banque de sa ville. Sale Winchester de... Jura-t-il avant de talonner Faith qui trotta calmement jusque derrière le bâtiment à côté de l'écurie, où il attendit patiemment.

Il n'allait pas refaire deux fois les mêmes erreurs. Dean lui botterait les fesses s'il rentrait maintenant. À peine une dizaine de secondes plus tard, les deux frères sortaient de la banque qui se mit à sonner. Castiel attendit juste avant qu'ils ne montent en selle et talonna sévèrement Faith, qui se lança instantanément au galop. Dean, qui apparemment, flattait l'encolure de sa jument, releva la tête et jura en montant souplement sur sa jument. Dean le prenait vraiment à la légère, pensa Castiel. Il allait le regretter. Sam était déjà lancé au galop, s'éloignant rapidement. Castiel était presque au niveau de l'aîné mais il savait sa jument rapide, alors il devait faire vite. Il sortit son arme et la braqua sur Dean. Il devait le viser dans l'épaule, la cuisse à la rigueur. Impala prenait rapidement de la vitesse et Castiel ne tirait toujours pas. Il ne pouvait être aussi précis à cheval ! Il risquait de toucher un point vital de Dean... Et il le voulait vivant.

Il jura et rangea son arme, sollicitant maintenant Faith qui accéléra son rythme. Castiel suivit Dean durant plusieurs centaines de mètres, le criminel ne cessant de prendre de la distance grâce à son excellente monture. Mais soudainement, cette dernière ralentit brutalement et Castiel écarquilla les yeux, Faith était lancé au grand galop tandis que Impala fit soudainement un pas de côté chancelant. Les deux chevaux se percutèrent violemment, Faith envoya Impala au sol et Dean fut projeté également. Ce dernier heurta violemment le dur et roula sur plusieurs mètres, tellement l'impact avait été fort. Castiel sauta de sa selle, son cheval encore au trot, et sortit son arme qu'il braqua sur le voleur toujours au sol. Il restait à bonne distance, mais Dean ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Castiel fronça les froncils et se rapprocha doucement de lui. Puis il l'entendit grogner et bouger lentement, maladroitement. Castiel rangea son arme et sortit ses menottes. Dean était encore sonné et désorienté, une parfaite occasion pour lui passer les menottes sans risque de se prendre un coup.

Dean grogna plus fort lorsque ses bras furent brutalement tirés en arrière puis ses poignets menottés. Le son des menottes se fermant sembla lui donner la bribe d'adrénaline qui lui manquait puisqu'il bougea brutalement, se releva violemment et tenta de se retourner mais Castiel le tenait fermement.

\- Putain, ragea Dean en commençant à se débattre, mais il se stoppa net lorsqu'il sentit le canon d'une arme dans son dos.

\- T'es à moi, maintenant, s'exalta Castiel en poussant sévèrement Dean en avant.

\- T'aimerais bien, murmura le voleur en cherchant sa jument du regard.

Castiel repéra Faith, non loin d'Impala qui soufflait toujours aussi fort et crachait encore plus. Dean tenta de regarder par-dessus son épaule mais Castiel le poussa en avant, le faisant grogner. Le shérif jeta toutefois un coup d'œil à son tour, voyant le cadet des frères au loin et à l'arrêt. Il ne pouvait pas le choper aujourd'hui. Mais il avait Dean et ne le lâcherait pas.

\- Impala ! Appela soudainement Dean qui obtint l'attention de sa jument dans la seconde, ses oreilles orientées vers lui. Tu bouges pas !

Impala bougea une oreille vers l'arrière avant de la rediriger vers son maître et se mit à marcher doucement en cherchant des touffes d'herbes de-ci de-là. Dean sourit et se laissa entraîner par Castiel qui interpella un homme non loin, lui demandant de récupérer son cheval. Dean fut poussé tout le long du chemin qu'il avait parcouru en catastrophe avec Impala, sous le regard des gens sortis lorsqu'ils avaient entendu la course-poursuite. Il ricana cyniquement en voyant les air horrifiés des femmes et ceux méprisants des hommes.

\- Ça te fout la trique de me trimballer comme un putain de trophée, avoue, fit-il avec mordant.

\- Plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé, répliqua Castiel en souriant.

Il le poussa jusque dans le commissariat. Une fois arrivé, il attacha la chaîne des menottes de Dean à un barreau de cellule, le plaçant dos à celle-ci. Dean tenta de forcer dessus, en vain. Frustré, il regarda le shérif lui prendre son pistolet et le poser sur son bureau, hors d'atteinte.

\- Je vais devoir te fouiller, fit Castiel.

\- Je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir, grogna Dean.

Castiel passa ses mains dans le cou de Dean qu'il sentait tendu. Il dévala lentement ses pectoraux fermes puis ses abdos toniques sans déceler d'objet sous le tissu recouvrant le corps du criminel. Il passa sur les reins, gagnant un grognement puis redescendit sur les hanches qu'il saisit fermement. Castiel releva son regard tout en tenant Dean qui le fixait intensément, ses mâchoires serrées. Le shérif fit ensuite glisser ses pouces dans l'aine, se rapprochant de l'entre-jambe, puis glissa une main à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Dean, qui prit une grande inspiration. Il vérifia qu'il n'ait aucune arme tout le long de sa jambe puis refit la même chose pour l'autre jambe. Puis il souleva une jambe et retira la chaussure de Dean, découvrant un couteau coincé entre le pantalon et le cuir de la botte.

\- Je me disais bien, aussi, murmura Castiel en retirant également la chaussette, laissant Dean pied nu.

Il procéda de la même façon à l'autre pied. Puis il se releva en faisant remonter ses mains sur l'arrière des cuisses du voleur qui grogna lorsque ses fesses furent brièvement touchées. Castiel vérifia qu'il n'y ait également rien dans le dos de Dean, préférant prévenir que guérir. Mais de ce fait, il se retrouva quasiment torse contre torse avec Dean, qui souriait en coin en se léchant les lèvres. Castiel ignora ce détail et vérifia les bras. Rien.

\- Satisfait ? Demanda sarcastiquement Dean.

Castiel ne lui répondit pas et le mit dans la cellule avant de le détacher avec précaution. Dean commença de suite à tourner comme un lion. Le shérif s'en délecta immédiatement. Il remarqua un filet de sang sur la tempe droite de l'homme, qui semblait ne toujours pas s'en être rendu compte. Dean lui lançait des regards furibonds. Il frappa dans les barreaux de sa cage qu'il serra par la suite en fixant son ennemi.

\- Et maintenant quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Maintenant, tu vas être jugé, fit le shérif en s'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau.

\- Quand ?

\- Je me tâte encore, fit pensivement Castiel.

\- Parce que t'es juge aussi ?! S'exclama Dean avec condescendance.

\- Non, juste shérif, mais je peux attendre autant de temps que je veux si je dis qu'on peut attirer ton frère grâce à toi.

\- Ça ne marchera pas, ricana Dean. L'est trop malin, mon petit frère.

\- Je sais. Murmura Castiel qui ne pouvait retirer son regard de l'homme transpirant la colère en face de lui. C'est dingue comme tu fais plus viril, maintenant.

Dean renifla, reconnaissant ses propres paroles et se vautra sur le sol, grimaçant brièvement.

\- Vous auriez pu mettre des couchettes, ce sol fait mal au cul.

\- Désolé, princesse, se moqua le brun avec délice, faisant fulminer son prisonnier. Reste tranquille, maintenant, je dois aller vérifier que Faith est arrivé à bon port.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, grogna Dean en se massant le flanc.

Castiel sourit de toutes ses dents, incapable de cacher sa joie. Il tenait enfin ce malfrat ! Des années qu'il le chassait et suivait ses moindres faits et gestes, et maintenant c'était enfin à son tour de lui faire la misère ! Il vérifia que Faith avait été conduit à l'écurie, le dé-sella et le nourrit. Il voulait retourner à la cellule de Dean, le narguer, le regarder... Mais il décida à la place d'aller au bar. Histoire de le faire mariner dans son jus.

\- Gabe, un whisky ! Fit Castiel avec enthousiasme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? Demanda le barman.

\- J'ai mis Dean Winchester derrière les barreaux.

\- Sérieux ? Bravo !

\- Merci, mais je dois avouer que j'ai réussi par chance. Son cheval a agi étrangement au moment critique, expliqua Castiel en buvant une gorgée du liquide foncé.

\- Raconte.

\- Il a ralenti et s'est mis pile en face de moi. Nos deux chevaux se sont percutés et Dean a été éjecté. Lorsque je l'ai menotté, il était encore dans les vapes à cause de la chute qu'il avait fait.

\- Chanceux, ouais, sourit Gabriel. Tu vas devenir une star. Ça fait des années que les chasseurs de primes essaient de mettre le grappin dessus. Le juge va certainement le condamner à mort.

Castiel se figea subitement, puis but une gorgée de son verre avec lenteur. Gabriel fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de lui pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Tu l'as dit au juge, au moins ?

\- ... Pas encore... Souffla Castiel.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Qu'il s'évade ? S'étonna Gabriel.

\- Ça risque pas, il n'a plus aucune arme et il est dans une cellule sûre.

\- Oui, mais il a réussi à nous glisser entre les doigts durant...

\- Je veux juste pas précipiter les choses, il pourrait m'être utile pour capturer son frère, mentit Castiel.

Gabriel se redressa en continuant de le détailler. Il était clairement perplexe de cette explication mais haussa les épaules.

\- C'est toi le shérif, se contenta de dire Gabriel.

Dean était coincé dans cette cellule de merde et il faisait une chaleur ignoble ! Il essuya son front en pestant, regarda son haut qui commençait déjà à s'imbiber de sueur et le retira prestement. Il espérait qu'Impala n'ait pas bougé et que son frère l'ait récupérée... Oui, il l'avait forcément fait. Sam n'aurait jamais laissé son bébé dehors dans son état. Il soupira en cambrant son dos, faisant craquer quelques vertèbres. Il grimaça en sentant son flanc le lancer. Et en plus, Cas lui avait chouré toutes ses armes !

Castiel resta au bar jusqu'au début d'après midi, commençant à avoir un creux il s'en alla. Il alla se payer un sandwich, n'étant du coup pas allé chercher des provisions. Il se stoppa un instant pour observer les autres choix et en fit faire un autre. Lorsqu'il entra à nouveau dans le commissariat, Dean était assis contre le mur, torse nu, trempé de sueur.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'il fasse aussi chaud ici, bordel ! S'insurgea-t-il à la seconde ou Castiel entra.

\- Le métal garde la chaleur, et comme je t'ai mis dans une cellule entièrement faite de fer... Expliqua Castiel, qui effectivement, trouvait qu'il faisait particulièrement chaud ici, bien plus que dehors.

Dean grogna en essuyant son front dégoulinant.

\- Vous comptez me mettre à mort par déshydratation ? Cracha Dean, qui regardait son gardien manger tranquillement tout en l'observant.

Castiel continua encore quelques secondes avant de partir soudainement sans rien dire. Il revint avec une chope pleine d'eau qu'il fit passer entre les barreaux. Dean s'en empara et vida le contenu en de grandes gorgées. Castiel observait sa pomme d'Adam se mouvoir avec fascination et un filet d'eau dévaler son cou tanné dans sa précipitation de se désaltérer, visiblement assoiffé. Puis il lui jeta le sandwich qu'il avait pris pour lui et Dean le regarda suspicieusement.

\- On ne compte pas non plus te mettre à mort en t'empoisonnant, roula des yeux Castiel.

Dean le regarda, puis évalua la bouffe avant de faire une moue puis de la saisir. Il ne finit pas, la chaleur l'assommant. Castiel regardait d'un œil distrait les gouttes de sueur dévalant la peau dorée de Dean. Ce dernier se leva soudainement, agrippa les barreaux et s'y appuya, mettant en valeur son corps musculeux.

\- Alors c'est ça qui va se passer ? Toi en train de me surveiller ? À moins que tu décides d'aller voir une de ces dames du bar d'où tu viens ? Fit moqueusement Dean.

\- Peut-être bien, ouais, murmura Castiel qui admirait la taille fine du voleur. Qu'est-ce que tu as au flanc ? Demanda-t-il en voyant un début de bleu violacé.

\- Juste un bleu à cause de ma chute d'Impala, souffla Dean qui se perdit dans ses pensées.

Castiel remarqua l'inquiétude soudaine du voleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda-t-il.

Dean releva son regard sur lui, le jugea puis soupira.

\- Elle a mangé une plante très toxique il y a quelques jours... Expliqua Dean. Ça l'empêche de respirer correctement, et ça n'ira qu'en empirant... Finit-il sombrement.

\- ... Et le traitement est coûteux, en déduisit le shérif.

\- Très, se lamenta Dean. Mais mon frère a dû la récupérer. Il a assez d'argent pour payer ce stupide antidote, elle ira bientôt mieux.

Castiel était surpris. Dean paraissait tellement épris de sa jument. Il lui vouait un amour puissant, à toute épreuve... Ce dernier se redressa soudainement, le regard dans le vague, inquiet. Il se retourna, tourna en rond nerveusement quelques secondes avant de grogner et de donner un coup de poing dans la surface métallique du fond de sa cellule. Il était de profil à Castiel qui fit défiler ses yeux sur son ventre plat, ses pectoraux saillants, ses épaules puissantes... Dean était vraiment très bel homme. Peut-être que s'ils n'avaient pas été ennemis...

\- Qu'on en finisse, le sortit ce dernier de ses fantaisies. Je sais que tu sais que tu ne peux pas piéger mon frère grâce à moi alors mettons-y un terme et appelle ce foutu juge, ordonna Dean, la mâchoire serrée.

Castiel se lécha les lèvres, captivé par ce regard dur d'un vert sensuel. Il s'approcha lentement de la cellule de son prisonnier, saisit négligemment un barreau sans rompre le contact visuel.

\- Non, fit-il d'une voix douce et grave mais implacable.

Dean fut piqué à vif. Il parcourut les quelques mètres le séparant de ce brun et empoigna violemment les barreaux, les faisant vibrer dans leurs gonds.

\- Tu ne pourras pas me garder éternellement ici, prévint Dean.

Les deux hommes se fixaient, se détaillaient, s'observaient sans relâche et avec intensité. Soudain, Dean passa son bras en travers des barreaux en vue de choper son geôlier par le col et de le tirer violemment à lui pour que son front heurte ces maudits barreaux. Mais Castiel fut plus rapide, sortit son arme de son étui et la braqua au niveau du sternum de Dean, qui stoppa net son mouvement. Le shérif baissa les yeux et vit que le voleur avait tout de même réussi à empoigner un pan de sa chemise et à faire sauter deux boutons. Il soupira et passa à son tour son autre bras entre les barreaux. Ne pouvant faire comme Dean à cause de sa demi-nudité, Castiel empoigna donc fermement ses cheveux et le rapprocha au maximum de lui. Le criminel grogna lorsque son torse et sa tempe rencontrèrent le métal chaud.

\- Je serais toi, Dean, je ferais profil bas, souffla le brun, son nez frôlant la pommette de Dean qu'il vit déglutir.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Le mit au défi ce dernier.

Castiel sourit finement, ses yeux naviguant sur le visage aux traits fins puis sur ce torse à damner à quelques centimètres de lui. Il fit passer le canon de son arme entre les barreaux. Dean frémit en sentant le bout de l'arme caresser doucement son cou, puis descendre tendrement entre ses pectoraux. Il haleta en entendant Castiel mettre la balle dans la chambre et respira plus vite en sentant l'arme mortelle défiler sur son abdomen et flatter les muscles de son ventre. Castiel s'amusa à aller jusque contre la ceinture du voleur, faisant tinter le métal de son arme avec la boucle de ceinture.

\- Ou sinon tu le regretteras, murmura Castiel qui se délectait de la respiration laborieuse du voleur.

Puis Castiel relâcha soudainement Dean et se recula rapidement. Le voleur ne bougea pas, se contenta de pivoter la tête pour le regarder, positionnant son front entre deux barreaux. Castiel observa les muscles de l'abdomen de Dean se contracter avec colère, sa respiration saccadée... Puis, subitement, il se recula et se positionna au sol, commençant à faire des pompes pour canaliser sa colère. Castiel ne se gêna pas pour observer avec fascination les muscles de Dean travailler sous sa peau tannée. Il s'humecta les lèvres en voyant déjà une goutte de sueur s'écouler dans sa nuque. Hypnotisé, il se rapprocha lentement pour pouvoir suivre le parcours de cette goutte qui s'insinua dans le creux de la colonne de Dean. Elle bifurqua sur les reins, se logeant dans l'un des creux puis s'échappa sur le côté, dévalant la hanche de Dean qu'il savait être parfaitement sculpté devant. Castiel respira fébrilement puis décida de sortir pour se changer les idées...

Il savait ce qu'il se passait... Il fantasmait sur ce voleur, rêvait de poser ses mains sur son corps autrement que pour le maîtriser... Ou peut-être un mélange des deux... Il se passa une main sur le front, constata de la sueur. Il se dirigea vers un tonneau d'eau de pluie où il s'en abreuva. Il regarda son reflet dans l'eau puis décida de prendre une de ses gourdes placées dans l'écurie sur l'équipement de Faith et la remplit. Lorsqu'il revint avec l'eau pour son prisonnier, celui-ci faisait maintenant des abdos. Castiel serra les mâchoires en le voyant faire puis se força à se reprendre, se rapprochant et tendant la gourde. Dean se stoppa, mains derrière la tête, et relâcha ses cuisses, faisant s'écarter légèrement ses genoux. Castiel jura intérieurement lorsqu'il eut la fugace image de ses mains les écartant bien plus largement.

Dean le regarda se lécher les lèvres et sourit en coin. Puis il se leva et se saisit de la gourde offerte. Il l'ouvrit, en but de longues gorgées, son regard focalisé sur Castiel qui, lui, était focalisé sur son corps. Il ne put s'empêcher de déverser le reste de l'eau sur son visage parce que nom de Dieu, c'était frais et ça faisait un bien fou ! Il gémit de bien-être en sentant l'eau rafraîchir son cou, ses épaules, son torse... Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ricana face au regard bleu enflammé.

\- Vraiment dommage que tu ne veuilles pas me laisser sortir, ronronna-t-il, tu ne trouves pas ?

Castiel ne répondit rien, le regard perdu dans celui de Dean... Dean qui s'appuya à nouveau sensuellement sur les barreaux sans le lâcher de son regard de braise, dévorant... Il déglutit difficilement et quitta précipitamment les lieux. Il s'éloigna rapidement, la tête pleine d'images... Il savait qu'il le désirait... Bordel, il désirait tellement ce criminel ! Son imagination boostée par les paroles de Dean l'avait pris de court. Il s'était vu, plaqué dos contre son propre bureau avec ces hanches magnifiquement sculptées logées entre ses cuisses... Castiel inspira profondément. Il ne devait pas ressentir ce genre de choses, pas pour un criminel tel que Dean... C'était toujours source de problèmes d'avoir du désir pour un hors-la-loi.

Dean soupira en se reculant des barreaux. Il venait de perdre sa seule source de distraction. La journée allait être longue. Castiel passa effectivement la journée chez lui... Il n'avait toujours pas prévenu le juge, il savait qu'il devrait mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il se coucha sur son lit en grognant. Dean Winchester avait toujours été une grosse épine dans son pied... Il devait finir son boulot, prévenir le juge... Et le laisser mettre Dean à mort. Il tourna sur le côté, se mettant en boule... Il devait... Mais d'imagienr le corps sans vie de Dean lui était étrangement insupportable... Alors à la fin de la journée, il n'avait strictement rien fait.

Dean se lécha les lèvres. Ça faisait des heures qu'il était dans cette saloperie de cellule. Il avait transpiré il ne savait combien de litres ! La nuit tombait et Castiel n'était pas revenu. Avait-il changé d'avis sur sa mise à mort par déshydratation ? Il grogna en fermant les yeux mais il était incapable de dormir à cause d'une telle chaleur. Sa gorge était horriblement sèche, il avait l'impression d'avoir une fièvre carabinée.

Castiel se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Bordel, il n'avait pas prévu de s'endormir ! Il se leva précipitamment, chopa sa gourde et s'empressa d'aller la remplir au point d'eau. Il faisait très sombre au commissariat car ce bâtiment n'avait aucune ouverture, aucune fenêtre pour éviter que les prisonnier ne s'évadent.

\- Dean ? Appela-t-il en entrant, incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans la pièce.

Il jura lorsqu'il n'entendit pas de réponse et sortit ses clefs. Il se stoppa au moment d'ouvrir la cellule. Et si Dean faisait exprès ? Pour lui sauter dessus ? Puis il entendit un grognement faible et le pantalon de Dean raclant contre le sol. Il mit de côté ses doutes et entra dans la cellule. Il marcha lentement dans le petit espace, ses pieds ne tardant pas à rencontrer un obstacle. Il se baissa et dut tâtonner pour trouver le visage de Dean. Sa main se posa à plat sur le ventre humide de sueur du voleur. Il passa outre le frisson qu'il ressentit et remonta rapidement dans le cou de Dean. Il saisit l'arrière de son crâne et souleva sa tête, la calant dans le creux de son bras. À l'aveuglette, il porta le goulot de la gourde aux lèvres de Dean. Il s'était précipité, il aurait dû emmener une bougie.

Dean grogna à nouveau lorsqu'il sentit de l'eau passer dans sa gorge. Il toussa un peu puis porta mollement ses mains à celles de Castiel pour mieux incliner la gourde. Castiel l'entendit boire avec empressement en de grandes gorgées. L'une d'elle passa de travers et Dean toussa fortement.

\- Doucement... Murmura Castiel en retirant la gourde alors que Dean voulait continuer de boire malgré tout, n'ayant jamais eu aussi soif de sa vie.

Il sentit le voleur respirer fortement, serrer avec plus de force son bras détenant la gourde. Castiel patienta le temps qu'il se calme puis lui re-présenta l'eau. Dean se redressa contre lui en recommençant à boire avec empressement. Il finit rapidement la gourde et grogna de frustration avant de laisser son corps choir sur Castiel.

\- Je peux savoir où t'étais passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse qui semblait douloureuse.

\- Désolé, se contenta de murmurer Castiel en déposant doucement Dean au sol.

Ce dernier geignit et resserra sa poigne sur le poignet de shérif.

\- Je reviens, fit Castiel en se libérant d'un geste souple.

Il entendit Dean murmurer quelque chose sans comprendre de quoi il retournait et s'en alla. Il referma la cellule derrière lui et sortit du commissariat. Il faisait vraiment très chaud, là-dedans, il pouvait sentir une nette différence de température avec l'extérieur. Il alla à nouveau remplir la gourde et revint dans le sauna. Il déposa la gourde contre les barreaux pour que Dean puisse facilement la prendre et s'adossa à son bureau, assis à même le sol. Il entendit rapidement son prisonnier se mouvoir et attraper la gourde. Il l'entendit boire facilement la moitié de cette dernière avant de souffler de soulagement et de la reposer.

\- T'es plus cruel que je ne le croyais, murmura Dean en se recouchant.

\- Désolé, je me suis endormis...

\- ... C'est bien l'excuse la plus débile que j'ai jamais entendu, grogna Dean. Avoue que t'as fait ça pour me donner une leçon.

\- Je t'assure que non, murmura Castiel.

Dean ne répondit rien et tourna la tête sur le côté, essayant de distinguer le visage du shérif en vain. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, s'endormant rapidement. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait jour, Castiel lisait sur sa chaise et de la nourriture avait été mise à côté de sa gourde à nouveau pleine. Il s'assit, gagnant un coup d'œil du brun qui retourna à sa lecture dès que leurs regards se croisèrent et commença à manger.

\- Sérieusement, finit-il par dire après avoir bu une bonne partie de son eau. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi ?

Castiel abaissa son journal pour le regarder.

\- J'attends que ton frère vienne te chercher pour le capturer, fit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau.

Dean renifla et se releva pour se dégourdir les pattes et étirer ses muscles endoloris. Castiel l'observa faire par-dessus son journal. Le voleur avait plusieurs bleus, maintenant nettement visibles un peu partout sur le corps, le plus étendu et le plus sombre étant de loin celui qu'il avait au flanc. Il remarqua qu'il avait également encore un peu de sang séché sur la tempe. Castiel sortit son mouchoir, l'imbiba d'eau et le donna à Dean. Celui-ci le regarda avec incertitude.

\- T'as du sang sur la tempe, expliqua le brun.

Dean le saisit et porta donc le mouchoir en tissu à sa tempe.

\- L'autre tempe.

Dean souffla et frotta son autre tempe. Il vit effectivement du sang sur le mouchoir une fois qu'il eut fini.

\- Merci, fit-il en rendant le carré de tissu au shérif.

Celui-ci le regarda un court instant avant de relever ses yeux vers son prisonnier qui l'observait toujours aussi impassiblement. Il déglutit et retourna à son bureau. Le reste de la matinée se passa dans un silence de temps en temps rompu par un commentaire de Dean, qui restait souvent sans réponse. Castiel ne le quitta pas d'une semelle de toute la journée, l'observant régulièrement tourner en rond dans sa cage. Le brun finit par avoir pitié et lui donner les feuilles du journal qu'il avait déjà lues. Dean en fut surpris mais s'empressa de les saisir. Le voleur finit par faire une boule de papier avec laquelle il s'amusa, la jetant pour la rattraper, la faisant percuter les murs... Il lança une plus petite boule en travers des barreaux, explosant de rire lorsque celle-ci arriva en pleine face du shérif. Dieu qu'il se faisait chier !

Castiel ne dit rien, sourit même brièvement. Il ne sortit qu'en fin de journée pour aller se restaurer et souffler. Dean était exténuant. En même temps ça faisait deux jours qu'il était là-dedans sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il comptait lui faire... Lui-même ne savait pas. Lorsque Castiel retourna auprès du voleur qui le regardait discrètement en coin, il fronça les sourcils en s'installant sur son bureau. Dean se releva souplement et s'appuya aussitôt contre les barreaux.

\- Il est tard, fit le criminel sur un ton neutre.

Castiel le regarda brièvement avant de focaliser son attention sur son livre qu'il avait récupéré. Il ne redressa plus la tête.

\- Il fait nuit.

\- ...

\- Il ne doit plus y avoir de monde dehors.

\- ...

\- Personne ne nous verrait.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda finalement Castiel en se forçant à ne pas le regarder.

\- Fais-moi sortir.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas, soupira Castiel.

\- Tu ne seras pas déçu, assura Dean d'une voix malicieuse.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de relever le regard. Il frémit dès qu'il croisa les yeux vert de Dean qui avait une lueur nouvelle, une lueur sauvage, pressante, prenante. Castiel déglutit en le voyant se lécher les lèvres, ses mains empoignant plus fortement les barreaux avec fébrilité...

\- Laisse-moi sortir, Cas, ordonna doucement Dean d'une voix rauque à souhait.

\- ... Non, répondit celui-ci en sentant un frisson parcourir son corps.

Pourquoi Dean le regardait-il aussi intensément ? Il le dévorait des yeux... Non, c'était lui qui s'imaginait des choses, qui fantasmait. Il avait horriblement chaud. Il avait besoin de boire. Il ne vit pas le regard concupiscent de Dean lorsqu'il but quelques gorgées d'eau.

\- Nerveux ?

Castiel soupira en regardant à nouveau Dean. Bordel, mais à quoi jouait-il ? Il le vit croiser ses bras sur son torse, un nouveau sourire satisfait fiché sur ses traits... Pourquoi souriait-il à nouveau de cette façon ? Il ne l'avait plus vu sourire de la sorte depuis qu'il l'avait mis derrière les barreaux...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...

Castiel ne finit pas sa phrase, se sentant d'un coup très fatigué. Il se pencha sur son bureau, une envie de dormir impossible à surmonter s'abattant sur lui. Il grogna et tenta de se redresser mais ses forces le quittèrent soudainement et il s'effondra sur son bureau. Il vit en dernier sa bouteille d'eau. Dean sourit en secouant la tête.

\- Quel crétin, murmura-t-il en continuant de le regarder avec des yeux tendres.

Puis il se retourna et récupéra sa chemise qu'il remit. Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir de ce four ! Quelques minutes après, Sam entrait dans le commissariat.

\- Tu t'éclates ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Comme jamais, grogna Dean.

Sam rit et récupéra les clefs sur le bureau puis alla libérer son frère. Celui-ci récupéra ses armes et ses pompes. Sam se faisait déjà la malle tandis que Dean s'était arrêter en face du brun. Son cadet le regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Si tu veux, on attend qu'il se réveille !

\- ... C'en est une idée, ça... Murmura Dean en contournant le shérif.

\- À quoi tu joues ? Demanda Sam.

\- Aide-moi, ordonna l'aîné qui tentait de hisser Castiel sur son épaule.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- On l'emmène avec nous, fit catégoriquement Dean.

\- T'es dingue ! S'exclama Sam. On fait pas dans le kidnapping, nous !

\- Sam ! Fit Dean avec sévérité, mais son petit frère ne bougea pas d'un pouce. S'il te plaît.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Sammy... Soupira Dean. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, s'il te plaît, aide-moi.

Sam le regarda avec incompréhension. Dean le suppliait de l'aider à faire une connerie. Il fut surpris de son regard de détresse... Pourquoi était-ce si important ? Puis il remarqua la main de son frère glissée dans les cheveux noirs de Castiel... Il soupira, se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux mi-longs et rejoignit rapidement son frère. Il prit l'autre bras du shérif totalement inconscient, dormant comme un gros bébé.

\- Je savais que cette obsession cachait quelque chose, murmura Sam en traînant Castiel hors du commissariat.

Il savait que Dean l'avait entendu mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Ils le hissèrent laborieusement sur le cheval de Sam, Impala étant maintenant en convalescence, ils préféraient ne pas trop la charger.

\- Le véto à pas fait d'histoire ? Demanda Dean en flattant sa jument.

\- Non. Je l'ai emmenée dès que je l'ai récupérée. Elle s'affaiblissait trop vite, j'avais peur que perdre plus de temps encore ne laisse des séquelles ou je ne sais quoi, expliqua Sam en montant sur son cheval.

\- T'as bien fait, fit Dean en montant à son tour.

L'aîné regardait le corps ficelé de Castiel dodeliner dans le galop tranquille du cheval de son frère. Il ne savait ce qu'il était en train de faire, il savait que c'était stupide mais... Il n'avait juste pas pu se résoudre à partir en le laissant derrière. Il serra les mâchoires. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ce qu'il faisait mais il savait qu'il voulait le faire... Et pour lui, c'était une raison suffisante. Ils montèrent plusieurs heures, changeant d'allure pour que Impala ne se fatigue pas trop. Ils arrivèrent à l'aube. Les deux frères s'empressèrent de s'occuper de Castiel, ne sachant quand précisément il pourrait se réveiller.

Leur habitation de fortune était de plein pied, plutôt grande, avec deux chambres distinctes. Il déposèrent le shérif toujours inconscient dans le séjour. Dean sortit la paire de menottes de ce dernier, l'ayant chourée en reprenant ses affaires. Sam sortit s'occuper des chevaux tandis que Dean passait les bracelets en métal autour des poignets de Castiel, le rattachant à un tuyau en acier. Puis il saisit délicatement la mâchoire du brun pour lui redresser la tête. Castiel semblait encore dormir à poings fermés. Il poussa une mèche de cheveux noirs qui était en travers de son front et sourit. Naturellement décoiffé, celui-là !

Puis il se releva, le bout de ses doigts caressant la joue pâle dans son mouvement. Il retourna au près d'Impala, la dé-sella, la brossa, la bichonna. Il pouvait voir qu'elle respirait déjà avec plus de facilité. Ça le rassurait énormément. Il s'était épris de cette pouliche, avec son tempérament de feu, dès la première seconde où il l'avait vue. Elle galopait à toute vitesse dans le pré, laissant sur le carreau les autres poulains. Il était de suite tombé sous le charme de ses foulées souples et puissantes. Alors il n'avait pas hésité à voler quatre banques pour la soigner plutôt que de prendre un nouveau cheval.

Lorsqu'il put enfin aller se coucher, Castiel pionçait encore. Il hésita à aller dans sa chambre. Castiel avait de grandes chances de se réveiller pendant que lui et son frère dormiraient... il se décida donc à se coucher sur le canapé, pile dans le champ de vision du shérif.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Just one Bullet**

Quelques heures plus tard, Castiel, après avoir paniqué une milliseconde en se réveillant et en se rendant compte qu'il était attaché dans un lieu inconnu, finit par reconnaître l'homme allongé dans le canapé miteux juste en face de lui. Il serra les mâchoires. Le sale petit...

\- DEAN ! Hurla-t-il, furieux.

L'aîné sursauta au cri de rage et faillit tomber du canapé. Il mit du temps à se situer, mais, voyant la présence de Castiel chez lui, il se rappela et un sourire malicieux se fit sur ses lèvres.

\- Salut, Cas, Fit-il, groggy.

\- Salut ? Salut ?! C'est qui qui se trimbale avec un trophée, maintenant ? Éructa Castiel, ce qui fit rire Dean, à son plus grand agacement.

\- Rho, c'est bon, c'est pas comme si je t'avais enfermé dans une cellule, non plus.

\- Tu m'as attaché ! Fit le brun avec acidité.

\- Ouais, et si tu continues je vais également te bâillonner. Répliqua le voleur, tout content.

Castiel grogna mais ne dit plus rien. Dean lui sourit et s'écroula dans le canapé, trop heureux de récupérer sa journée de sauna et sa nuit de balade à cheval. Castiel rejeta sa tête en arrière, la cognant contre le mur. Il regarda les menottes, constata sans surprise qu'elles lui appartenaient, puis il jugea la solidité du tuyau à laquelle Dean l'avait attaché. Il tira dessus expérimentalement... Ce truc ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Il réessaya, tirant de toutes ses forces... Mais rien.

\- Tu te fatigues pour rien. Grommela Dean dans sa somnolence.

Castiel grogna et laissa tomber, se vautrant sur le sol, les bras relevés au niveau de sa clavicule. Il soupira et commença à fixer Dean. Il dormait paisiblement, roulé en boule sur le côté comme un chat. Castiel le voyait sourire de temps en temps, bouger un bras, replacer sa tête sur l'oreiller... Peu à peu, l'adrénaline s'étant libéré dans son corps par la réalisation qu'il s'était fait kidnapper se dissolut. Le sédatif que les Winchester lui avait donné faisait encore de l'effet. Il ferma donc les yeux, pensant brièvement qu'il n'avait décidément aucune crainte pour oser se rendormir, mais il laissa passer.

Il fut réveillé par Sam, qui était sorti de sa chambre avec un bras plein de plans et un sac en cuir suspect. Le cadet se stoppa net en se rappelant de la présence du shérif. Il se racla la gorge, regarda en arrière avant de zieuter son frère toujours endormi. Castiel haussa un sourcil en le voyant s'accroupir devant son frère qu'il secoua vigoureusement.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sammy ? Fit Dean d'une voix ensommeillée, arrivant à peine à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Il faut que tu l'emmènes ailleurs, murmura Sam en faisant un coup de tête en direction du shérif.

\- Mais j'ai sommeil, rouspéta l'aîné.

\- Alors prends-le avec toi dans ta chambre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je prépare... Tu sais quoi... Souffla tout bas Sam. On peut pas risquer que Castiel y voie.

\- T'as qu'à y faire dans ta chambre, le coupa Dean en se réinstallant confortablement sur le canapé.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas assez de place dans ma chambre ! S'agaça Sam.

\- T'as qu'à y faire un autre jour, n'en démordit pas l'aîné, décidé à rester sur le canapé pour pioncer.

\- Très bien, alors quand est-ce que tu prévois de le rendre, dis-moi ? Demanda le cadet d'un air sarcastique.

\- Jamais...

\- Exactement ! Alors bouge, Dean ! Ordonna Sam, qui fut totalement ignoré.

Il secoua donc à nouveau violemment son frère, qui grogna et pesta.

\- Dean ! Exigea-t-il en lui donnant des petites claques sur la joue.

\- Ok, ok, finit par abdiquer Dean en s'asseyant laborieusement.

L'aîné des frères s'accroupit à côté de Castiel, clef en main.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? Demanda suspicieusement leur otage.

\- La libération des États-Unis d'Amérique ! Se moqua Dean en détachant Castiel.

Ce dernier se releva brusquement et tenta de repousser Dean, mais c'était mal connaître cet aguerri aux combats. Il fut en effet plus rapide et lui saisit les poignets qu'il bloqua d'une poigne de fer.

\- Cassie... Se lamenta Dean en secouant la tête, leur nez se frôlant. Ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose que j'adorerais te faire.

Le brun fronça les sourcils à la formulation puis se laissa entraîner dans une autre pièce plus petite sous l'œil attentif du cadet. Il dut reculer à l'aveuglette jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de ses genoux cogne contre quelque chose. Il couina lorsque Dean le poussa en arrière et grogna lorsqu'il se retrouva avec le poids du voleur sur lui, celui-ci s'étant laissé tomber également. Il eut juste le temps de constater qu'ils étaient sur une surface moelleuse, certainement un lit, avant que Dean ne le chevauche souplement, ses cuisses musclées venant encadrer son torse. Castiel haleta lorsque Dean bougea sur son bassin, l'imaginant le chevaucher une fraction de seconde... Puis il fut à nouveau menotté avant de s'en rendre compte... Son incapacité à donner le change lorsqu'il s'agissait de Dean était toujours aussi effarante...

\- Ce sera plus confortable sur le lit, fit Dean en se penchant sur lui pour chercher quelque chose au sol.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas dormir ? Demanda Castiel d'une voix tremblante, sentant le torse puissant de Dean si proche du sien.

\- Sur le lit, répondit ce dernier en se relevant enfin, muni d'une chaîne et d'un cadenas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait ici, ça ?

\- Tu veux pas savoir. Fit Dean, tout sourire.

Il entreprit de passer la chaîne dans les menottes puis derrière un barreau de sa tête de lit avant de relier les deux bouts du cadenas. Dean tira sur la chaîne pour tester sa solidité et approuva d'un hochement de tête. Castiel l'avait regardé faire et encore une fois, il était surprise de l'insouciance dont il faisait preuve. Soudain, une main vint relever son visage.

\- Maintenant t'es à moi, shérif. Fit Dean avec un sourire en coin, se moquant de lui en utilisant son titre.

Puis il s'écroula de l'autre côté du lit, se roulant à nouveau en boule. Dean entendit Castiel batailler avec ses liens quelques minutes, adorant le son métallique stipulant qu'il serait toujours là à son réveil, puis il s'endormit l'esprit tranquille. Castiel grognait et gesticulait dans le lit, tentant vainement de se défaire de ses liens. Les barreaux en métal de la tête du lit étaient trop épais et solides. Il finit par soupirer et reposer ses poignets liés contre le matelas, ses mains arrivant au plus bas à ses clavicules. La position était inconfortable...

Il soupira à nouveau bruyamment, puis serra les dents en voyant que Dean n'avait pas bougé une oreille depuis le début. Il pesta et se retourna, se mettant dos à son kidnappeur afin de pouvoir mettre ses bras dans une position plus confortable, puis se mit à fixer le mur en bois. Il sentait qu'il allait rester coincé comme ça un long moment... Au bout d'une heure, à peu près, il commença à somnoler. Dean n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Il ferma les yeux et approfondit sa respiration, finissant lentement par s'endormir au bout d'une autre heure.

Dean fut lentement sortit des limbes par un doux son métallique. Il se tourna et ouvrit un œil paresseux, découvrant Castiel de dos. Il pouvait voir son épaule faire le même mouvement à répétition, le tout rythmé par le son rassurant des chaînes le gardant captif, près de lui. Il devait sûrement se frotter le visage dans son sommeil. Dean sourit et porta sa main à cette épaule, déposant le bout de ses doigts sur le shérif, qui arrêta immédiatement son geste. Il aurait dû lui retirer sa chemise. Il aurait comme ça pu directement toucher sa peau, qui gardait toujours cette teinte porcelaine malgré le soleil assommant. Mais l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre.

Il fit rapidement glisser sa main vers la hanche, se faufila sous le vêtement et l'empoigna tout en se collant au dos de Castiel. Ce dernier se raidit instantanément. Ce fait agaça particulièrement Dean, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Et c'en était au point où il se redressa subitement et força Castiel à se placer sur le dos. Il rencontra immédiatement ses yeux bleu surpris et bien réveillés. Dean sourit en coin et chevaucha souplement le brun qui déglutit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Souffla ce dernier.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, répondit Dean en saisissant d'une main la chaîne entre les poignets pâles pour plaquer les mains de son captif au dessus de sa tête.

\- ... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Fit Castiel, mais son vis-à-vis sourit en le voyant haleter malgré lui.

\- Je sais que tu vois parfaitement de quoi je parle. Ronronna le voleur en se baissant sur le brun, ses lèvres si proches des siennes... Ta manie de toujours te laisser faire quand il est question de moi, de toujours me laisser t'attacher et te dévorer des yeux.

\- J'ai juste été surpris à chaque fois... Je ne pensais pas...

\- À moi ? Le coupa Dean. Juste comme ça ? Jamais ?

Soudain, le voleur se recula, se plaçant entre les genoux de Castiel qu'il saisit par les cuisses et tira brutalement à lui. Castiel hoqueta lorsque les liens le retenant se tendirent et lui maintinrent les bras relevés au-dessus de la tête.

\- Han... Gémit-il doucement lorsque les deux mains maintenant libres de son tortionnaire passèrent sous sa chemise et prirent possession de son torse avec avidité. Non... Mentit fébrilement Castiel.

\- Redis-le en me regardant dans les yeux, exigea Dean en remontant vers le brun, ses doigts jouant avec ses tétons.

\- Je... Fit difficilement Castiel. Je... n'ai jamais... J'ai ja-HAn !

\- Vraiment ? Se moqua Dean en allant lécher son cou. Alors que tu es si sensible à mon toucher ?

Castiel se mordit les lèvres et pivota sa tête sur le côté dans un pur réflexe de refus. Mais Dean grogna face au cou offert inconsciemment et mordit dans la chair. Castiel hoqueta avant de gémir doucement, son corps frissonnant de part en part avec une intensité folle. Son ravisseur lécha consciencieusement la peau maltraitée, ses mains caressant maintenant amoureusement les flancs de Castiel.

\- Tu étais tout le temps dans nos pattes, à prétendre vouloir nous attraper pour faire justice... Mais moi je sais ce qu'il en est réellement, murmura Dean dans son cou avant de se redresser pour le regarder dans les yeux. Tu ne voulais pas attraper Sam... Dès que t'as mis la main sur moi, tu l'as totalement oublié. Tu me voulais moi et seulement moi. Et pas pour les raisons que tu clamais. Continua Dean d'une voix malicieuse en se couchant sur le corps fébrile en-dessous de lui, le tenant par les hanches. Tu voulais admirer ton trophée, te rincer l'œil, poursuivit-il tout contre les lèvres du shérif qui serrait fortement les chaînes dans ses mains. Je sais que tu crevais d'envie de me rejoindre dans cette cellule. Et si tu l'avais fait... Grogna Dean, son souffle chaud et erratique heurtant la joue du brun qui restait obstinément fermé. Bordel, si tu l'avais fait, je t'aurais même laissé m'attacher de la façon dont tu l'es aujourd'hui, je t'aurais laissé me faire tout ce que tu voulais.

Castiel gémit, un son brisé sortant de ses lèvres. Serait-il entré dans cette cellule en sachant ça ? Assurément. Il avait eu des scrupules, ne voulant pas prendre avantage de la situation mais Dean était, semble-t-il, d'un calibre différent. Et maintenant, c'était lui qui était attaché et dévoré des yeux. Son ravisseur se redressa et le détailla tout en faisant monter et descendre ses mains sur son torse à moitié dénudé. Il attendait visiblement un accord de la part de sa proie, un signe, n'importe quoi pouvant faire enchaîner la situation sur quelque chose de bien plus plaisant. Mais rien. Castiel était toujours aussi tendu et regardait obstinément le vide.

\- Comme tu veux, fit finalement le voleur en retirant ses mains et en se relevant souplement.

Castiel dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de frustration lorsque Dean s'en alla de la chambre, le laissant seul et désœuvré. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en grognant et fermant fortement les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il refusé ? Alors même qu'il avait cet homme juste au-dessus de lui, bordel de Dieu ?! Il soupira en tirant sur ses liens qui, évidement, ne bronchèrent pas. Puis il se mit à regarder le plafond en écoutant les deux frères discuter de l'autre côté du mur.

\- Je ne l'ai toujours pas entendu crier ton nom... Du moins pas autrement qu'avec colère, entendit-il dire le cadet.

\- La ferme...

\- J'ai perdu mon pari, alors...

\- Quel pari ? Demanda Dean.

\- J'avais parié avec Jo que tu lui sauterais dessus dès que l'occasion se présenterait...

\- T'es sérieux ? S'exaspéra Dean.

\- Bien sûr, elle est persuadée qu'il y a plus que la tension sexuelle entre vous.

\- En quoi y aurait-il plus ? Grogna l'aîné.

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit.

Castiel serra les mâchoires. Les sales petits... Si Dean ne comptait pas le baiser, s'il n'y avait réellement rien entre eux, alors il n'avait strictement plus rien à foutre ici !

\- WINCHESTER ! Hurla-t-il à pleins poumons en donnant un violent coup à ses chaînes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean ouvrait la porte de sa chambre. Il posa un regard dur sur lui depuis l'entrée.

\- Relâche-moi ! Ordonna le brun en fusillant du regard son ravisseur qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Ou sinon quoi ?

Castiel resta bêtement la bouche ouverte sans rien trouver à dire d'intelligent.

\- Je... Eh bien...

\- ... C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, fit Dean avant de fermer à nouveau la porte sous les yeux écarquillés du brun.

\- Sale petit... Commença à jurer Castiel avant de jeter ses jambes hors du lit afin de donner un violent coup de pied à la table de chevet qui alla se fracasser contre le mur.

\- Non mais ça va pas, la tête ?! Hurla Dean en déboulant dans la chambre.

\- Ou sinon je pète tout ! Répliqua enfin Castiel en donnant un puissant coup de pied dans le pied de la table de chevet, le fracassant net.

\- Mais arrête ! Ordonna le voleur en chopant le bras de son captif pour le balancer sur le lit.

Castiel grogna et se débattit comme un sauvageon, mordant, griffant et gesticulant dans tous les sens alors que Dean parvenait difficilement à l'immobiliser de son poids. Dean jura et se pencha en avant en apposant une de ses mains sur son flanc douloureux qui venait de recevoir un coup perdu. Et de là, Castiel le malmena.

Le brun lui donna un autre coup de genou dans le dos, l'envoyant s'écraser contre son torse. Castiel avait ainsi pu le saisir par le col, le retourner à l'aide d'un coup de bassin pratiqué et le plaquer sous lui malgré les menottes, ayant assez de leste. Dean saisit les poignets le retenant tout en sentant deux cuisses musclées encadrer ses flancs et un fessier prendre place sur son entre-jambe.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça, Dean, murmura Castiel en enroulant fermement ses mains autour du cou de Dean qui le regardait intensément.

\- Tout va bien, Dean ? Entendirent-ils Sam par la porte encore ouverte.

L'aîné ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses yeux fixé dans ceux d'un bleu céruléen. Castiel se mordit la lèvre. Dean allait appeler son frère et ils allaient ensuite faire un feu de joie avec ses os.

\- Tout va bien, Sam. Fit Dean, contre toute attente.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté. Croyait-il réellement qu'il n'était pas une menace ? Qu'il n'était pas capable de mettre fin à sa vie ? Dans ce cas-là, il le prenait à la légère. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre à exécution sa menace, il sentit les mains de Dean remonter le long de ses bras, atteindre son torse et saisir le col de son haut qui fut déchiré avec violence. Castiel hoqueta et sentit immédiatement après ces mêmes mains griffer doucement son torse en le dévalant. Ses doigts se resserrèrent un peu autour de la gorge de Dean lorsque son corps en trembla. Le voleur sourit face à sa réaction et se cambra tout en allant fermement saisir les hanches de Castiel qui haleta puis gémit doucement en sentant Dean lui donner de petits et sensuels coups de reins.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Ils étaient censés être ennemis et se vouer une haine sans faille. Ils n'étaient pas censés nourrir davantage encore la tension sexuelle présente entre eux... Castiel se mordit les lèvres. Il se mentait à lui-même. Depuis le premier jour où il avait vu Dean, à la seconde où il avait compri qui il était, il avait su qu'ils finiraient comme ça, à baiser ensemble dans les râles d'un plaisir sauvage. Si bien que lorsque Dean déboucla sa ceinture, il ne fit rien. Que lorsqu'il ouvrit son pantalon, il se lécha même les lèvres. Que lorsqu'il enroula ses doigts autour de son sexe, il gémit d'une voix rauque en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Dean, han Dean... Commença-t-il dans une douce litanie en accompagnant les mouvements de la main de son ravisseur de petits coups de reins passionnés malgré toute la réticence dont il devrait faire preuve.

Dean sourit en coin en dévorant des yeux le torse ondulant de Castiel qui avait toujours ses mains enroulées autour de son cou. Soudain, le bruit d'une porte se claquant les firent se déconnecter un peu l'un de l'autre, Sam ayant dû en avoir marre de les entendre. Et subitement, le shérif desserrait son emprise et se laissait aller, écrasant ses lèvres contre celle de Dean qui gémit fébrilement en allant encercler de son autre bras le dos de Castiel. Ce dernier investit sa bouche de sa langue, allant chercher sa compagne tout en gémissant sous la masturbation administrée par le voleur. Puis Dean le griffa dans le bas du dos, laissant des estafilades brûlantes, faisant fortement gémir le brun qui, pris de frénésie, entama un déhanchement endiablé contre lui.

\- Putain ! Grogna Dean entre deux baisers sulfureux, faufilant maintenant ses mains sur les fesses de Castiel qu'il accompagna dans son déhanchement charnel.

Le brun grogna et rompit le baiser, emporté par la sensation du sexe dur allant se frotter avec force contre le sien et des mains exigeantes forçant une friction encore plus appuyée.

\- Oh ouais ! Chevauche-moi, Cas, grogna Dean d'une voix rauque. Libère la salope qui est en toi et empale-toi sur ma queue.

Castiel ouvrit instantanément ses yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas avoir fermés, et stoppa tout mouvement. Il fronça les sourcils devant Dean qui le fixait avec un sourire pervers. Soudain, il se recula fortement mais les chaînes le retenant prisonnier claquèrent et l'empêchèrent de s'enfuir, le faisant grimacer de douleur lorsque les anneaux de métal s'enfoncèrent dans ses poignets. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? ... Il était réellement en train de... Puis il vit Dean souffler d'agacement avant d'être repoussé sans douceur sur le côté. Castiel s'effondra sur le matelas et vit le voleur sortir du lit sans lui jeter un regard puis sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui... Il resta plusieurs minutes hébété, ne sachant que faire...

Il avait clairement aimé sentir les mains de Dean sur son corps, mais ses paroles... Ses paroles lui avaient rappelé en pleine face qu'il n'était certainement qu'un coup prestigieux pour le voleur... Il grogna et se prit le visage dans les mains en comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas être si peu pour lui. Dans quelle merde noire s'était-il foutu, bordel ?!

Il entendait par moment les deux frères parler... Sinon, ils étaient silencieux la plupart du temps. Castiel somnolait à nouveau, l'ennui et l'immobilité le gagnant, lorsque la porte fut de nouveau ouverte. Il vit Dean se rapprocher de lui avec une assiette à la main et des couverts. Castiel se redressa, s'adossant aux barreaux et saisit l'assiette tendue. Dean le fixait, attendant qu'il commence à manger... Castiel s'exécuta, mis mal à l'aise par ce silence lourd.

\- … Ta jument va mieux ? Demanda-t-il, plus pour cacher sa gêne qu'autre chose.

\- Beaucoup mieux.

\- ... Je vois... Souffla Castiel.

Dean le regardait batailler un peu, obligé de garder l'assiette proche de lui à cause de ses mains attachées.

\- ... Je comprend la nécessité de ces derniers vols, pour ta jument, mais pas des autres vols, reprit Castiel.

Dean ne cilla pas, continuant de le détailler comme s'il était un mystère à déceler...

\- ... Tu voulais juste te faire la belle vie avec ton frangin, hein ? Demanda-t-il avec plus de hargne, cette fois, agacé du mutisme de son ravisseur. Voler l'argent des honnêtes personnes pour te payer des vacances. C'est pour ça que vous mettiez parfois plusieurs mois avant de refaire un braquage. Vous devriez avoir honte de voler des gens ayant trimé pour obtenir le peu qu'ils ont juste pour...

Soudainement Dean le saisis par les cheveux et tira brutalement sa tête en arrière, faisant gémir le brun.

\- Les seules personnes capable de mettre de l'argent en banque sont les moins que rien qui sont nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, grogna Dean. Et tu le sais !

Puis il repoussa d'un mouvement brusque l'assiette que tenait toujours Castiel, le contenu se répandant au sol. Il chevaucha ensuite les hanches du brun qui gémit fébrilement en sentant une autre main venir saisir sévèrement sa mâchoire, le pouce posé sur ses lèvres.

\- Aucun d'entre eux n'a trimé pour cet argent, aucun d'entre eux n'a le mérite d'avoir réussi leur vie. Ils ont simplement été putain de chanceux d'être nés dans une famille riche. Fit Dean, son regard intransigeant n'acceptant aucune contradiction. Alors ne vient pas me parler d'honnêtes personnes lorsqu'ils laissent crever ceux n'ayant rien mais qui partagent tout de même leur peu de ressource avec d'autre personnes dans le besoin, cingla Dean. Ma famille faisait partie de ces gens.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'était jamais demandé comment était la famille de Dean, jamais demandé comment était sa vie avant...

\- On avait trois fois rien, notre activité principale était de survivre au jour le jour et de se juger heureux si on parvenait à avoir un demi-repas par jour. Pendant que nous on cherchait par tous les moyens comment se faire un peu d'argent, je voyais ces fils de riche snobinards qui se pavanaient avec des costumes dont le prix nous aurait fourni de la nourriture pour toute la famille et à tout les repas pendant plusieurs mois ! Cria Dean, hors de lui, resserrant inconsciemment sa prise sur les cheveux noirs.

\- Hun...

\- Alors quand Maman est tombé gravement malade, son corps étant trop faible, incapable de combattre l'infection, mon frère et moi on a pas hésité une seconde. Ces charognards nous auraient même pas donné leurs chaussettes sales pour l'aider alors on a pris tout leur argent. Sourit Dean qui rapprocha son torse de celui du brun, maintenant muet et tremblant.

\- …

\- Mais il était déjà trop tard pour notre mère, s'assombrit Dean. Elle n'a pas réussi à reprendre le dessus, même avec les soins qu'on a pu lui fournir. Et Papa était fou de chagrin et a fini par se tuer, grinça t-il entre ses dents. Alors tu sais ce que j'en pense de la justice ? J'en pense que c'est des conneries. Et peut-être qu'on est allé trop loin en volant dès qu'on voyait un de nos proches dans le besoin, mais tu sais quoi ? J'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Tes copains pourraient arriver dans la seconde et me tirer une balle dans la tête que je n'aurais pas le moindre regret.

Castiel était captivé, transporté par cet homme à la lueur dure et décisive, implacable, inébranlable... Dean avait une prestance et une force à la fois époustouflante et euphorisante qui le laissait pantelant et à vif. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer ses traits fins, son cou gracile et surtout ses lèvres pleines qu'il vit d'ailleurs s'étirer en un sourire vicieux. Soudain, celles-ci s'abattirent sur les siennes, jouèrent avec, les mouillèrent à coups de langue voluptueux. Des dents vinrent lui mordre doucement les lèvres, le firent gémir, haleter et se tordre de désir. Puis Dean rompit le baiser.

\- J'étais sûr que tu comprendrais, ronronna-t-il tout contre ses lèvres, ses mains prenant place sur son torse musclé.

Castiel frémit lorsqu'elles passèrent dans son dos, Dean se rapprochant de lui et collant son torse au sien. Il se mordit doucement les lèvres tandis que celles du voleur se posaient délicatement dans la jointure entre son cou et son épaule. Ses mains à lui, toujours bloquées, ne pouvaient qu'empoigner fébrilement le devant du haut de son ravisseur. Ce dernier porta soudainement la main à l'arrière de sa propre hanche, en sortant un couteau affûté. Castiel se surprit à ne pas du tout paniquer lorsque la lame frôla son pectoral et sectionna le tissu de sa chemise foutue. Dean coupa chacune de ses manches dans toute leur longueur, retirant complètement le tissu des épaules de son captif.

\- Tellement sexy comme ça, grogna le voleur d'une voix grave en dévorant son prisonnier des yeux.

Des cheveux noirs ébouriffés comme après une séance de baise intense, des yeux d'un bleu lagon bandant, des lèvres fines et rosées dessinées pour être étirées autour d'un membre dur, un torse et des épaules puissants ne donnant qu'encore plus la trique lorsque plaqués au matelas, un sexe qu'il savait doux et imposant, un bassin souple, des cuisses musclées, un dos fuselé, une peau douce et laiteuse...

\- Bordel, t'es exactement mon type de mec, grogna fébrilement Dean en posant son front contre celui de son brun, qui le regardait faire avec étonnement.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il ne fasse qu'une bouchée de lui... Qu'il l'utilise à l'instant même.

\- Dieu que je rêve de m'enfoncer dans ton petit cul, de te pilonner jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus respirer, de te... Dean se stoppa, ferma fortement les yeux, se mordit les lèvres, à deux doigts de déchirer celles-ci. Tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer le quart de tout ce que je veux te faire subir.

\- Hun... D-Dean... Fit Castiel d'une voix fébrile, son esprit s'emplissant d'images obscènes.

\- Dis-moi que tu t'es déjà enfoncé des doigts en pensant à moi, fit-il d'une voix rauque en gardant ses yeux fermés, imaginant sans doute la scène.

Castiel rougit furieusement et sentit son cœur faire une embardée monstre.

\- ... Je... Je me suis déjà... Bégaya le brun, le désir grimpant en son sein ainsi que les rougeur à ses joues. Déjà enfoncé des doigts en... en imaginant que... que c'était ton sexe... Finit-il dans un souffle à peine audible, croyant à peine à son aveu honteux.

\- Bordel de merde, grogna Dean en tirant sévèrement les cheveux de Castiel en arrière.

\- HAn !

\- Demain soir. Je te donne jusqu'à demain soir pour être prêt à réellement recevoir ma queue en toi, Castiel, prévint Dean. Je ne pourrai pas me retenir plus longtemps.

Le shérif gémit fébrilement et longuement, les yeux mi-clos, le désirs vrillant ses organes internes. Dean ricana, murmurant qu'il s'y voyait déjà et se recula subitement, fuyant quasiment la chambre, laissant Castiel seul avec une érection brûlante. Il gémit de dépit et tenta d'atteindre son membre, mais ses mains étaient attachées bien trop court pour ça. Il se coucha donc sur le ventre et commença à se déhancher furieusement contre le matelas.

Il était rouge de honte. Jamais dans toute sa vie il n'avait démontré un tel besoin primaire de sexe. Jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin impérial de jouir dans la seconde, d'avoir un membre dur enfoncé profondément en lui ! Il se mordit fortement les lèvres, empêchant tout son d'en sortir. Son pantalon ouvert par Dean descendait sur ses cuisses dans ses mouvements brutaux. Il grogna d'agacement et retira laborieusement ce dernier avec ses pieds avant de reprendre son déhanchement contre le matelas. La friction était plaisante, le faisait frémir et gémir langoureusement mais c'était très loin d'être suffisant. Il geignit de frustration et tira violemment sur les chaînes qui l'empêchaient de se soulager. Finalement, après maints mouvements furieux, il retrouva un esprit plus ou moins clair et décida de prendre son mal en patience. Il se rassit difficilement, ses liens rendant la tâche ardue, et s'adossa à la tête de lit.

Castiel resta il ne savait combien de temps à essayer de calmer sa libido juste avec ses pensées. Il s'était mis à somnoler, l'inaction le rendant totalement hagard, mais les mini-rêves qu'il avait eu ne l'avaient pas du tout aidé. Il se força donc à penser à autre chose. Que faisait Gabriel ? Est-ce que des personnes le cherchaient ? Que faisait Dean ? Préparait-il avec son frère un autre hold-up ? ...

Dean inspectait Impala qui broutait tranquillement dans le pré sec. Elle allait beaucoup mieux, sa respiration était revenue à la normale lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas d'effort. Il flatta son encolure et embrassa son museau lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour le regarder. C'était un soulagement qu'elle ait eu les soins à temps, elle... Il avait parlé de sa mère à Castiel... Il ne parlait d'elle à plus personne depuis des années et pourtant il avait parlé de sa mère à Castiel... Il souffla en continuant de grattouiller sa jument. Castiel qu'il avait entendu gémir juste avant de partir de la maison. Il déglutit et porta une main à son entrejambe intéressée au souvenir. Il avait entendu son lit grincer en rythme avec ses gémissements de luxure pure. Il avait dût faire preuve de tout son self-control pour ne pas débarquer dans sa chambre et aller prendre ce qui lui appartenait. Mais son esprit n'avait pas voulu le lâcher depuis, lui fournissant des images alléchantes à souhait.

Il voulait Castiel chauffé à blanc, totalement débridé et sans gêne.

Lorsqu'il eut finit ses corvées du jour, le soleil commençait à baisser sur l'horizon. Il croisa son frère étant allé faire une course dans le village d'à côté et entra à sa suite dans la maison silencieuse.

\- Sa disparition commence à se faire connaître, fit Sam. Quand comptes-tu le laisser partir ?

\- Demain soir.

Sam hocha du chef et retourna à ses occupations. Dean ne pouvait plus attendre de rejoindre le brun. Il le trouva assis sur le lit, sa tête pivotée sur le côté se redressa lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui. Castiel le fixait intensément. Il était à cran, n'avait pas pu relâcher la pression et avait devant ses yeux un Dean qui retirait sensuellement son haut, dévoilant son torse à ses yeux gourmands. Castiel déglutit en pliant les genoux lorsque son ravisseur déboucla sa ceinture et abaissa son pantalon et son sous-vêtement dans le même mouvement. Lui même ne portait plus qu'un sous-vêtement...

Dean lui fit un sourire ravageur en se rapprochant du lit, son regard ne quittant jamais le brun. Il posa un genou sur le matelas, dévoilant sans pudeur son membre érigé, ce qui fit frémir Castiel. Ce dernier observa l'homme totalement nu s'allonger confortablement à ses côtés et fermer les yeux. Castiel sentait son cœur battre la chamade, sa peau s'humidifier de sueur, son bas-ventre se réchauffer. Mais Dean ne faisait rien, respirait calmement, s'offrait simplement à son regard avide. Regard qui revenait très souvent sur ce sexe à demi-dur... Comment faisait-il pour dormir avec une érection pareille ? Se demanda Castiel au moment où Dean porta la main à son membre, commençant une lente masturbation.

Le brun haleta et sentit une bouffée de chaleur le prendre aux reins lorsqu'il entendit Dean grogner doucement, se donnant du plaisir juste sous ses yeux. Castiel crevait d'envie de le toucher mais Dean s'était mis loin de lui exprès. Il était donc condamné à le regarder sans rien pouvoir faire, ses mains tirant douloureusement et instinctivement sur ses liens. Dean était magnifique, fermant fortement les yeux pour mieux apprécier ses attouchements...

\- Hun oui juste... Comme ça hnn, gémissait doucement Dean qui commençait à donner de faibles coups de reins dans sa main. Ohh Oui ! T'aime ça hein ? Hun. Je sais que t'aimes me sucer, Cas.

\- Oh mon... Castiel plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, sa respiration se faisant laborieuse.

Dean imaginait qu'il le prenait en bouche... Il imaginait qu'il avait son membre entre ses lèvres et qu'il accélérait sa masturbation, gémissant de plus en plus fort, se voyant certainement en train de s'enfoncer entre ses lèvres et non sa main. Castiel gémit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Dean finirait par avoir sa peau !

\- Oh putain ouais ! Je savais que tu HAn ! Serais doué, bébé ! Continua Dean, son bassin se déhanchant franchement, maintenant, enfonçant son sexe dans sa main à présent couverte de pré-sperme. HAN Je viens ! Grogna Dean en rejetant la tête en arrière. Avale ! Ordonna-t-il avant de jouir sur son torse en plusieurs jets de sperme.

Dean continua de se masturber à travers son orgasme qui l'avait fait se cambrer. Doucement, il relâcha son corps, rouvrit ses yeux qu'il pivota sur la personne à laquelle il venait juste de penser en jouissant. Castiel respirait laborieusement, ses mains tremblaient, son corps était tendu et luisant de sueur, ses lèvres rouges et gonflées, ses yeux braqués sur lui suintaient de désir. Soudain, il glapit dans un halètement et se retrouva allongé de tout son long, ses bras tenus au-dessus de sa tête. Son sous-vêtement fut retiré prestement et ses cuisses furent écartées et maintenues largement ouverte par deux grandes mains puissantes.

\- HA ! DEAN ! Gémit fortement Castiel qui sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Mais malgré qu'ils soient embués, il vit parfaitement son bourreau récolter de deux doigts son sperme sur son torse.

\- Avale, ordonna Dean en portant ensuite ses doigts contre les lèvres du brun.

Celui-ci gémit fortement, chauffé à blanc, puis ouvrit les lèvres et prit en bouche les doigts qu'il lécha abondamment. Dean grogna et resserra sa prise sur la cuisse du brun qui le goûtait pour la première fois.

\- C'est très bien, encouragea Dean avant de retirer ses doigts. Maintenant, à moi.

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ces trois mots que déjà Dean s'était baissé sur lui et engloutissait son sexe gorgé de sang dans sa bouche.

\- HAA ! Hurla Castiel en se cambrant fortement, ses mains faisant tinter les chaînes.

Dean empoigna fermement ses cuisses qu'il posa sur ses épaules tout en enfonçant le sexe de Castiel dans sa bouche. Celui-ci ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il tirait avec la force du désespoir sur les chaînes l'empêchant de toucher son nouveau Dieu. Dieu qui lécha son gland avec gourmandise avant de le reprendre profondément en lui, poursuivant dans un rythme effréné.

\- OH DEAN ! Plus, Dean ! Plus fort, Dean ! Pria Castiel sans réellement savoir ce qu'il priait exactement.

Mais Dean savait visiblement puisque la seconde d'après il enfonçait un doigt dans l'intimité de Castiel qui jouit instantanément d'un son guttural portant la syllabe de son nom. Dean avala le sperme délivré en continuant de masser d'une phalange les parois internes de Castiel, celui-ci respirant laborieusement, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle. Puis il se retira et se coucha à côté du brun pantelant. Il caressa son torse et son ventre en attendant qu'il se remette puis le poussa gentiment dos à lui afin de pouvoir se plaquer contre lui. Castiel tenta de saisir la main caressant son ventre mais le bruit métallique des chaînes se fit entendre et le stoppa net, le faisant grogner d'agacement. Grognement qui se changea rapidement en halètement lorsque Dean fit remonter une de ses jambes entre ses cuisses. Castiel frémit en sentant son bourreau lui mordre tendrement la nuque avant de reposer sa tête contre l'oreiller, sentant son souffle chaud. Le brun soupira et tenta de se relaxer, s'attendant à ce que Dean se déhanche contre lui à tout moment. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il entendit son souffle profond stipulant qu'il s'était endormi.

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Just one Bullet**

Castiel soupira et ferma les yeux, se forçant à dormir malgré le fait qu'il ait passé la journée à pioncer. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait jour, son ventre criait famine et quelque chose de dur était plaqué contre ses fesses. Il pesta et tenta de le déloger mais la prise des bras autour de lui se raffermit et le bassin derrière lui commença à donner des petits coup de reins. Castiel jura plus franchement cette fois. Dean le prenait pour son sex-toy même lorsqu'il pionçait, bordel de merde ! Les mains calleuses s'agrippèrent fermement à ses hanches et le maintinrent en place alors qu'il sentait le sexe dur de son bourreau se frayer lentement mais sûrement un passage dans la raie de ses fesses. Castiel hoqueta lorsque le gland de Dean appuya légèrement sur son entrée avant de remonter dans sa raie.

\- Fais chier, jura-t-il en fermant fortement les yeux.

\- Fais pas celui qui aime pas ça, fit soudainement la voix rauque du voleur collé à lui.

\- Je n'aime pas ça... Répliqua Castiel, mécontent d'être déjà pris d'assaut à peine réveillé.

\- Alors que tu me présentes ton cul de la sorte ?

Castiel haleta fébrilement, sentant une onde de chaleur brûler ses reins en se rendant enfin compte qu'il avait inconsciemment cambré le dos et ressortit la croupe à l'extrême, présentant effectivement son intimité à Dean qui appuya fortement dessus avec son gland.

\- HAN Dean ! Cria-t-il avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

\- On dirait que ton côté salope commence enfin à ressortir, ricana le voleur qui saisit la cuisse du brun afin de l'écarter et d'avoir un meilleur accès à son entrée.

Castiel gémissait de honte et de plaisir, ne pouvant empêcher son bassin d'aller à la rencontre du sexe qui appuyait sur son intimité sans jamais la pénétrer. Dean avait raison... avec lui... son côté salope se débridait totalement et le faisait gémir obscènement. Et il n'était pas comme ça ! Il ne suppliait pas de se faire baiser ! Jamais ! Il mordit donc dans sa main pour faire taire ses gémissements et força son corps à reprendre une position droite.

\- Oh non, je te l'interdis, grogna soudainement Dean en écartant encore plus la cuisse et se baissant pour aller appuyer avec insistance contre l'entrée de Castiel. J'adore quant tu fais ta salope avec moi.

Castiel ferma fortement les yeux, des larmes s'en échappant. Il prit plusieurs inspirations difficiles et presque douloureuses tellement il retenait son corps de se fondre contre celui derrière lui. Soudain une pensée passa dans son esprit : à quoi bon ? Et il lâcha prise. Il empoigna avec force ses chaînes et présenta à nouveau son intimité à prendre dans toute sa splendeur. Dean grogna fortement et plaqua Castiel contre le matelas.

\- Dean ! Appela Castiel avec cette fois plus d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Celui-ci remontait maintenant ses fesses dans les air, le forçant à se mettre à quatre pattes. Dean pensait que son brun allait le tenter en faisant onduler son petit cul serré et en disant des choses cochonnes. Mais ce dernier se redressa subitement et s'éloigna lorsqu'il appuya son gland contre son entrée avec l'intention ferme de le pénétrer cette fois. Dean grogna de frustration en voyant Castiel lui refuser encore une fois les portes du nirvana.

\- Castiel ! Gronda-t-il.

\- Quoi ?! Fit hargneusement le brun.

\- Arrête de faire ta vierge effarouchée, bordel !

\- La vierge effarouchée t'emmerde, Dean ! Répliqua Castiel. Et la vierge effarouchée aimerait au moins avoir une préparation digne de ce nom, connard !

Dean fut sidéré de la réplique et ouvrit la bouche pour s'insurger mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Bordel... Castiel le rendait tellement dingue qu'il avait oublié ce passage primordial... Il lui faisait tellement perdre son calme qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose : le baiser durement, profondément, encore et encore. Quel con ! S'il y avait pensé, il serait réellement en train de le baiser, maintenant ! De le faire hurler et se cambrer sous ses coups de boutoir ! Mais quel con !

\- Chier, grogna Dean avant de partir, excédé de sa connerie et sachant pertinemment que le brun n'allait pas le lâcher avec ça.

\- Je te défends de me laisser comme ça ! Cria Castiel qui était totalement nu et attaché au lit.

\- Oh c'est bon, il n'y a que moi qui vais dans cette chambre de toute façon, fit Dean en enfilant un pantalon.

\- Winchester ! Prévint Castiel d'une voix menaçante.

Mais Dean l'ignora totalement et sortit de la chambre. Il tomba nez à nez avec son frère qui avait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Vraiment, Dean ? Oublier de le préparer pour sa première fois ?

\- Qui te dit que c'était sa première fois ?

\- C'était ma première fois, connard ! Entendirent-ils dans la chambre de l'aîné. Et d'ailleurs, ce sera plus ma première fois avant très longtemps, blaireau !

Dean tiqua à l'insulte peu commune tandis que son frère se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule.

\- Y a pas à dire, il est fait pour toi, assura Sam en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Oh, la ferme, grogna l'aîné.

\- C'est genre quoi ? Ta sixième tentative et tu n'as toujours pas été jusqu'au bout avec lui. Tes autres conquêtes te résistaient une fois, deux grand maximum, mais lui... Tu t'acharnes sur le pauvre gars. Il veut pas, il veut pas ! S'exclama Sam en écartant les bras pour montrer la fatalité de la situation.

\- Oh crois-moi, il veut, assura Dean, la lueur dans son regard lourde de sens. Et même s'il ne voulait pas à la base, il veut, maintenant. Mais il ne me pardonne aucune erreur.

\- Tu avais oublié de le préparer, fit Sam avec consternation. Tu voulais qu'il hurle ton prénom dans l'agonie ou quoi ?

\- Oh la ferme ! S'agaça Dean en repoussant son frère sur le côté pour passer et sortir dehors.

Les deux hommes fulminèrent chacun de leur côté. L'un maudissant l'autre pour être un queutard sans cervelle et l'autre maudissant l'un pour être un rabat-trique. Castiel crevait la dalle, en plus ! Et ça faisait un jour et une nuit qu'il était attaché et ne s'était pas dégourdi les pattes ! Il était sacrément remonté, alors quant il entendit enfin Dean rentrer, il lâcha les chiens.

\- Dean ! Ramène ton cul ici ! Je veux que tu me détaches, bordel ! Hurla-t-il.

\- T'as fini, oui ?! Cria à son tour Dean en ouvrant la porte.

\- Je passe mon temps à attendre que tu daignes venir me voir et ça tourne à chaque fois aux harcèlements et demandes de faveurs sexuelles ! J'en ai marre !

\- Comme si t'aimais pas ça, se moqua Dean du pas de la porte.

\- Là n'est pas la question, Dean, et va te faire foutre ! J'ai besoin de sortir ! Je suis pas un animal que tu peux enfermer comme ça !

\- Parce que tu croyais être un invité prestigieux, crétin ? Tu es ici en tant que jouet sexuel, bouffon !

\- Je vais te défoncer, Dean ! Hurla Castiel en gesticulant dans tous les sens, fou de rage.

Dean s'empressa de sortir en voyant que le brun tentait de saisir le vase de son côté du lit, certainement pour le lui lancer en pleine tête. Sam était assis sur le canapé et le regardait avec un grand sourire amusé.

\- On dirait un vieux couple.

\- La ferme, grogna son frère en s'affalant à côté de lui. Il est intenable.

\- J'en connais un autre qui est comme ça, fit le cadet en fixant son frère, qui soupira.

\- Je vais devoir le rendre, souffla Dean en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Même si tu le rends maintenant, il ne voudra plus te lâcher. Se moqua Sam en écoutant Castiel, toujours en train de hurler et d'insulter son frère.

\- Il va me rendre la vie infernale, se lamenta Dean.

\- Fallait y penser avant de le kidnapper, le sermonna Sam.

\- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi j'ai fait ça, d'ailleurs ? S'exclama Dean.

\- J'en sais rien, toi-même tu savais pas, rappela le cadet avec un air consterné.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'as pris, sérieux ? Et pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire ? S'insurgea Dean.

\- Hé ! Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi ! Tu sais très bien comment tu peux être lorsque tu veux quelque chose à tout prix.

Dean soupira et s'affala sur le canapé sous le regard de son frère qui souriait toujours en coin.

\- Winchester ! Ramène ton cul ici illico presto, si tu veux pas que je foute le feu !

\- Quoi ?! Hoqueta Dean en se levant précipitamment.

Il voyait déjà Castiel en train d'essayer de faire flamber son plumard avec il ne savait trop quoi. Difficile de cacher des allumettes lorsqu'on était à poil, mais avec lui fallait se méfier de tout et même du plus incongru ! Il ouvrit violemment la porte qui alla frapper bruyamment contre le mur et vit voler un certain vase dans sa direction. Il eut à peine le temps de se baisser avant qu'il n'entende le fracas de la porcelaine derrière lui. Dean se retourna, observa les morceaux de porcelaine éparpillés au sol et serra les poings.

\- C'était mon vase préféré, connard ! Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur le brun qui fit des pieds et des mains pour prendre le dessus.

\- Rien à foutre, sale dégénéré ! Hurla à son tour Castiel, qui forçait sur ses bras pour repousser Dean, écorchant plus encore ses poignets à cause des menottes.

Et ces dernières lui donnait un gros désavantage, il se retrouva rapidement plaqué contre le matelas, incapable de bouger sous le poids de l'autre homme. Mais Castiel ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant, il donna une bonne claque à Dean, faute de mieux, puis grimaça de douleur. Ses poignets le brûlaient. Il les regarda et s'étonna de les voir aussi rouges et abîmés, au point qu'un fin filet de sang s'échappait d'une de ses blessures. Il avait certes tiré plusieurs fois dessus, mais pas au point de faire couler le sang... Dean sembla comprendre puisque ses mains relâchèrent immédiatement ses épaules et encerclèrent ses avant-bras. Castiel le regarda observer à son tour les plaies avec inquiétude. Puis il sortit subitement de la chambre et revint peu de temps après avec du whisky et des bandes propres.

Castiel resta silencieux tout le temps du traitement de ses plaies. Le coin de sa lèvre se retroussa quelque peu lorsque l'alcool fut déversé. Puis Dean enroula avec précaution les bandes autour de chacun de ses poignets. Les menottes ne mordaient plus dans sa chair mais le tissu, maintenant. C'était quand même beaucoup mieux comme ça. Une fois que Dean eut terminé, il y eut un silence inconfortable entre les deux hommes qui n'osaient pas se regarder.

\- ... Merci... Finit par souffler Castiel en passant le bout de ses doigts sur un de ses poignets bandés.

\- De rien, murmura Dean en posant sa main sur le haut de la cuisse nue du brun sans réfléchir.

Ce geste amena un autre malaise mais Dean ne retira pas sa main et Castiel ne fit rien pour ce faire... Puis Dean osa enfin regarder le brun qui le sentit de suite et le fixa à son tour. Ils restèrent longtemps à s'observer en silence, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'autre. Dean fit lentement remonter sa main, passant son pouce dans l'aine de Castiel, qui haleta doucement. Puis le voleur commença à se pencher sur l'autre homme qui le regardait faire sans rien dire une fois de plus, hypnotisé par l'intensité du moment. Sa main empoigna la hanche pâle au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ce ne fut pas enfiévré et enivrant comme les fois précédentes. C'était... Rassurant. Comme la certification d'une hypothèse. Comme l'assurance de la vraisemblance.

Ils se séparèrent dans ce même silence, si ce n'est que celui-ci n'était plus maladroit et gênant. Ils ne parvenait à rompre leur lien visuel, chacun se noyant inexplicablement dans le regard de l'autre. Ce fut Sam qui fit tout voler en éclats en passant la tête par la porte pour s'enquérir de l'état de son frère et de son captif.

\- Tout le monde est vivant ?

\- Sammy ! S'exclama Dean en se plaçant devant Castiel, qui s'était roulé en boule pour cacher sa nudité.

\- Merde, désolé ! S'excusa le cadet des frères en retournant aussitôt dans le séjour.

Dean secoua du chef avant de jeter un œil au brun qui avait une légère nuance de rouge sur les joues. Il sourit, attendri par le shérif et tira le drap qu'il avait enlevé à cause de la chaleur pour recouvrir son corps. Castiel s'en saisit lentement.

\- Ce serait pas plus pratique que je m'habille ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pas si je veux pouvoir avoir accès à ton corps à tout moment, fit malicieusement le Winchester avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Castiel qui fit une moue.

Dean le trouva adorable, mais se garda bien de le dire et ressortit de la chambre. Castiel soupira de lassitude, se voyant déjà passer plusieurs heures seul. Mais Dean revint rapidement et armé d'une assiette pleine de bonnes choses. Castiel sourit, son ventre criant famine. Dean, lui, mangeait une pomme tout en observant son captif qui dévorait ce qu'il lui avait donné. Il passa outre la culpabilité de l'avoir rendu si affamé.

\- Toi ? De la famille ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Répondit Castiel entre deux bouchées.

\- Décédée ?

\- Je sais pas.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais eu vent de l'existence d'un quelconque membre de la famille de Castiel. Il en avait alors supposé qu'ils étaient décédés... Mais peut-être pas.

\- J'ai été abandonné après la naissance, finit par dire Castiel.

\- ...

\- D'après le curé, j'ai été béni par Dieu pour avoir survécu malgré la chaleur du pays. C'est la raison de mon prénom, expliqua Castiel.

\- Tu n'as jamais cherché à retrouver...

\- Jamais, coupa sec Castiel. Je ne souhaite pas rencontrer ceux qui m'ont abandonné alors que je n'étais dans ce monde que depuis quelques heures, finit-il en serrant les dents.

Dean ne dit rien mais se rapprocha du brun et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Castiel sourit doucement en finissant son assiette.

\- Donc tu as été recueilli par un curé ? Demanda Dean avec incrédulité.

\- Ouais. J'étais le petit protégé de Dieu, grimaça Castiel. Tout le monde était toujours très gentil avec moi, mais... J'étais pas à ma place, fit-il en posant l'assiette au sol. Ils croyaient en toutes ces choses... Dieu, les anges, la destinée. Ils étaient persuadés que j'avais une mission à accomplir... Ils ont commencé à devenir de plus en plus exigeants. Ils voulaient que j'y croie dur comme fer, que je voue ma vie au bien, ou je ne sais quelle ineptie. Et plus ils essayaient de m'embrigader dans leur camp, plus je me débattais. Je ne pouvais pas aimer ou croire en quelque chose qui m'avait destiné à ne pas avoir de famille, à être seul, incompris et mal dans ma tête. Alors je me suis enfui.

Dean voyait Castiel sous un nouvel angle. Il ne le voyait plus avec son insigne de shérif mais adolescent, perdu et en colère contre le monde. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte des mouvements de son corps, il avait enlacé Castiel et déposait un baisé dans ses cheveux. Le brun se figea un instant, surpris puis enlaça l'autre homme à son tour... Enfin, voulut l'enlacer. Le tintement métallique retentit, suivi d'un grognement de mécontentement de la part de Castiel. Dean sourit dans les cheveux noirs et se recula.

\- Détache-moi, Dean, souffla Castiel.

Le hors-la-loi l'observa pensivement un instant, puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvre du brun avant de s'en aller. Castiel soupira et s'adossa à la tête du lit, les mains retenues vers la taille. Dean était assis sous le porche et avait les yeux posés sur l'horizon sans vraiment le regarder. Il voulait détacher Castiel. Mais si ce dernier oubliait tout à l'instant où le métal quittait ses poignets ? Et s'il reprenait son rôle de shérif ? Et s'il... Dean soupira fortement en se passant une main sur le visage. Mais à quoi pensait-il, sérieux ? Évidemment que Castiel reprendrait son rôle de shérif ! Tôt ou tard, ce serait le cas. Il ne pourrait pas le garder éternellement auprès de lui, même si l'idée de le garder enchaîné dans sa chambre ne l'effrayait pas... Mais il ne voulait pas ça pour le brun.

\- Vous vous êtes encore battus ? Demanda son frère, qui était soudainement à côté de lui sans qu'il ne l'eut remarqué.

\- Non... Souffla Dean.

\- Oh... Fit son cadet avec une mine surprise. C'est soit très très bon, soit très très mauvais.

\- C'est ça le truc. J'en sais rien, se lamenta Dean.

\- Dans ce cas-là, c'est très très bon, assura Sam en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son aîné.

Dean grogna et laissa son frère déblatérer ses conneries sur les sentiments ou il ne savait quoi. Il avait dit à Castiel qu'il le prendrait ce soir... Juste avant de le libérer. Et il ne savait plus s'il voulait réellement tenir parole. Il croisa ses bras sur ses genoux et reposa sa tête sur ses avant-bras en soupirant. Castiel méritait mieux qu'une première baise rapide dans une maison merdique avec un hors-la-loi ayant des putains d'état d'âme.

\- Hum... Dean ?

L'interpellé se retourna vers son frère qui avait une mine soucieuse sur les traits.

\- Je crois que ton homme commence vraiment à s'impatienter.

Dean fronça les sourcils et se leva immédiatement sans reprendre son frère sur la qualification de Castiel. Il entendait ce dernier ronfler et grogner ainsi que le bruit d'un meuble raclant contre le sol. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Se demanda-t-il en saisissant la poignée de sa porte au moment où un coup de feu retentit. Il entra précipitamment et découvrit Castiel en train de viser une des jointures en acier de son lit.

\- Cas ! S'insurgea-t-il en chopant ce dernier par l'épaule. Où est-ce que tu as eu...

Dean se figea en reconnaissant le petit revolver que tenait le brun. C'était celui de son père. Cet arme ne payait vraiment pas de mine, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait put s'offrir avec le peu d'argent qu'ils avaient. Il avait utilisé cette même arme pour se faire sauter le caisson. Avec toute l'effervescence qu'avait créée Castiel, il avait totalement oublié qu'il avait gardé cette arme sous son lit. C'était pour ne pas oublier et ne jamais lâcher prise comme l'avait fait son père en les laissant, lui et son frère, livrés à eux-mêmes dans un deuil lancinant. Et voir cette même arme entre les mains de Castiel déclencha une rage folle en lui. Il arracha des mains pâles le revolver et le jeta violemment à l'autre bout de la pièce. Castiel commença à protester et à se débattre, alors Dean le retourna et le plaqua brutalement contre le matelas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?! Éructa Dean en serrant fortement les poignets du brun.

\- Détache-moi, bordel! Je resterais ici autant que tu voudras mais détache-moi, au moins !

\- Non ! Tonna Dean. Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Je t'aime trop pour que tu...

Dean avait les yeux écarquillés dans le vide. Que venait-il de dire ? Ses yeux se relevèrent sur ceux de Castiel, qui le regardait également avec surprise. Puis une main se déroba à son emprise et passa dans son cou pour le faire se baisser. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Dean inspira fébrilement, empoignant les cheveux bruns et approfondissant le baiser. Très vite, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent pantelants et gémissants, en manque de l'autre. Dean caressa le torse de Castiel qui frémit et gémit, sa respiration ne faisant que s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que Dean explorait son corps. Castiel rompit le baiser et se cambra lorsqu'une main s'enroula possessivement autour de son sexe.

\- HAn ! Prends-moi ! Fit aussitôt Castiel en écartant largement les jambes.

Dean grogna d'un bonheur luxurieux et porta deux doigts aux lèvres du brun. Ce dernier les prit en bouche sans même réfléchir, emporté par le brasier consumant ses reins qui dansaient obscènement sous l'œil luisant de désir de Dean. C'était comme si un barrage avait cédé dans l'esprit de Castiel. Il léchait et gémissait autour des doigts de son homme, qui le masturbait lentement mais fermement. Un barrage avait cédé et laissé son esprit et son corps être assailli de désir, de besoins, d'une luxure imparable et ravageuse. Plus rien ne comptait si ce n'était la satisfaction de ce feu enivrant... Et Dean.

Castiel relâcha les doigts et empoigna fermement l'es barreaux du lit, surélevant autant qu'il pouvait son bassin. Dean sourit lubriquement et faufila ses cuisses sous celles ouvertes de son homme, qui lui offrait un accès généreux à son intimité. Il appuya ses deux doigts contre l'entrée de Castiel sans la pénétrer. Le brun gémit de frustration en sentant la pulpe chaude pousser doucement sur son muscle sensible sans jamais l'étirer vraiment.

\- Dean ! Persifla-t-il. Tu sais très bien que j'en crève d'envie alors enfonce tes doigts dans mon cul, bordel !

Dean sourit et se pencha sur son homme tout en enfonçant un doigt en lui. Il fit quelques aller-retours tandis que ses lèvres frottaient contre l'oreille du brun.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu ne te laisserais jamais aller, fit-il d'une voix rauque. Je veux t'entendre jurer, gémir et supplier pour que je te baise. Je veux te voir te tordre, te déhancher et m'engloutir parce que tu aimes avoir mon sexe en toi.

\- Hann... Gémit Castiel en se mordant la lèvre, le doigt en lui si proche d'un point particulièrement envoûtant.

\- Laisse-moi te voir comme tu es réellement. Il n'y a pas de honte à aimer le sexe au point d'agir en salope dévergondée adorant la sensation d'une queue la pilonnant sans vergogne.

\- La ferme, Dean ! S'exclama sévèrement Castiel.

Dean serra les mâchoires. Il était certainement allé trop loin.

\- Ferme-la et pilonne-moi ! Geignit Castiel, Dean s'en léchant les lèvres.

\- Bordel, ouais, grogna ce dernier en mordant dans le cou pâle et en enfonçant profondément un deuxième doigt dans la chaleur de Castiel, qui cria d'extase.

\- HAN Oui ! Plus !

Dean sourit et se redressa pour admirer la vue, regardant ses deux doigts s'enfoncer violemment en Castiel, qui les engloutissait littéralement. Soudain, le son métallique des chaînes se fit plus fort et insistant. Dean releva son regard vers Castiel qui tirait sur ses liens en le regardant avec autorité.

\- Détache-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Il jura lorsqu'il vit l'incertitude dans le regard de son amant.

\- Je ne veux pas me barrer, crétin. Je veux te toucher, bordel ! Je veux t'arracher tes vêtements et te caresser, te sucer, te chevaucher, énuméra Castiel en tirant à nouveau violemment sur ses chaînes.

Dean inspira fébrilement et profondément avant de fouiller dans son haut et de sortir une cordelette à laquelle pendait une clef. Castiel le regarda lui retirer les menottes avec impatience. A la seconde où il fut libre, il repoussa Dean et le fit rouler sur le dos tout en le chevauchant. Le voleur saisit possessivement les hanches pâles et grogna de plaisir lorsque son haut fut violemment déchiré, exposant son torse à Castiel, qui alla de suite le lécher avec gourmandise. Dean gémit doucement sous les coups de langue euphorisants et griffa les reins du brun qui glapit de luxure et se déhancha contre le membre dur encore recouvert de tissu. Castiel grogna de frustration et se saisit de la ceinture de son ravisseur qui suréleva ses hanches lorsque le brun baissa violemment son pantalon et son boxer. Castiel se stoppa à la vue du membre érigé et se lécha les lèvres. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches tannées sous le regard vert brûlant et se baissa lentement vers le sexe turgescent. Dean émit un son guttural en se cambrant lorsque Castiel le prit lentement en bouche, jusqu'à la garde.

\- Hun Cas ! Grogna-t-il en sentant ce dernier faire de lents vas-et-viens sur son membre, lubrifiant abondamment celui-ci de sa salive.

Puis Castiel le relâcha, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Dean qui eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant que Castiel ne s'abaisse sur son érection. Dean rejeta violemment la tête en arrière en enfonçant ses doigts dans les cuisses pâles qui auraient certainement des marques par la suite. Le brun ne cessa sa descente délicieusement infernale que lorsqu'il s'empala jusqu'à la garde de l'autre homme. Dean inspira fébrilement en remontant ses mains sur les hanches porcelaine qui rougirent sous sa prise ferme. Il releva les yeux et fut subjugué par ce qu'il vit.

Castiel avait les lèvres grandes ouvertes et les yeux fermés, en pleine extase. Ses mains tremblantes étaient posées sur les pectoraux puissants de son homme. Il exhala fébrilement de bonheur en testant le sexe en lui, faisant de légères rotations, gravant dans sa chair cette présence adorée.

\- T'avais raison, fit soudainement le brun avec une voix rauque comme si ça faisait des heures qu'il hurlait de plaisir. J'aime avoir ton sexe en moi ! Expira Castiel en se resserrant autour du-dit membre, faisant grogner Dean. J'aime quand tu m'écartes de la sorte, t'enfonce aussi profondément, han, en moi... Gémit le brun en donnant de petits coups de reins, espérant l'enfoncer encore plus en lui. J'adorerais pouvoir te garder en moi non-stop.

\- Cas... Grogna Dean qui commençait à perdre le fil des paroles de Castiel, le désir de le baiser décuplé.

Castiel sourit en coin et se resserra à nouveau autour de lui. Dean gémit et empoigna encore plus fermement les hanches pâles. Il pouvait tout à fait le forcer à s'empaler sur son sexe... Puis une des mains sur son torse remonta et empoigna son épaule, il sentit le poids de Castiel peser sur cette dernière... Et surtout son intimité le quitter lentement. Dean jura devant cette lenteur et le froid remplaçant la chaleur de son homme qui, une fois arrivé au point culminant, se rengaina brutalement.

\- HA ! Ne put s'empêcher de gémir fortement Dean.

Castiel sourit et commença un aller-retour fiévreux, profond et de plus en plus rapide. Dean se redressa pour enlacer Castiel. Leur torse se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, leur corps s'imbriquaient l'un dans l'autre, la chaleur montait chez chacun d'entre eux. Dean empoigna la nuque du brun qui gémit fébrilement en s'empalant pour une énième fois sur ce membre, allant seulement gratter son point G. Fou de désir et frustré à la fois, le brun saisit le visage de son homme et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains tremblaient et se crispaient sur leur prise.

\- Je suis assez serré pour toi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et rocailleuse.

\- Bordel, murmura Dean en donnant un coup de rein, s'enfonçant cette fois de lui-même dans ce parfait petit cul serré.

Castiel se cambra en gémissant, ses doigts allant s'emmêler dans les cheveux de son homme. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire lubrique et saisit les fesses rebondies. Il faufila ses doigts juste avant d'atteindre leur point de fusion et écarta les fesses pâles en empêchant Castiel de se rabaisser sur lui. Ce dernier grogna de frustration juste avant que Dean ne s'enfonce violemment en lui.

\- HAN ! Oui ! Continue ! Fit Castiel en appuyant ses avant-bras sur les épaules de Dean pour se maintenir surélevé et pouvoir apprécier ses coups de boutoirs à se damner.

Dean entama aussitôt un déhanchement puissant tout en mordant le cou pâle et en griffant le dos porcelaine. Il entendait Castiel crier de plaisir, gémir longuement son nom...

\- Oh oui... comme ça, gémit Castiel en sentant la hampe dure de Dean faire impact avec ses organes en jubilation. T'arrête pas, han ! Plus fort ! Baise-moi fort, Dean ! Poursuivit-il inlassablement, avec cette fois un ton plus suppliant. Je t'en prie, Dean, marque-moi, fais-moi tien ! Je suis ta salope à toi ! Lâcha-t-il, faisant jurer Dean qui sortit totalement de lui.

Castiel allait protester d'une voix brisée lorsqu'il se fit plaquer sur le matelas, le côté du visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt d'être ma salope à moi, grogna Dean en attrapant fermement les poignets de Castiel qu'il bloqua dans le bas de son dos.

\- HAn !

\- Je te vois avec quelqu'un d'autre, et tu finis ta vie attaché à ce lit, menaça Dean d'une voix implacable. Et je te ferais regretter de m'avoir trompé à t'en faire hurler chaque nuit.

Castiel frémit violemment aux propos, son esprit trop submergé par les sensations pour fournir une idée précise de ce dont parlait Dean, mais le peu qu'il en retenait le chauffait déjà à mort et le faisait geindre fébrilement. Et bientôt son esprit devint complètement blanc tandis que Dean se rengainait brutalement en lui. Il était maintenu immobile, les jambes très largement écartées, les bras fermement bloqués dans son dos cambré au maximum, l'intimité ravagée par un membre dur et brûlant qui créait des ondes de chaleurs destructrices dans ses reins.

\- HA Dean ‼ Mon Dieu... C'est tellement HAN je t'en supplie, t'arrête pas ! Ta queue ! Ta queue est... Baise-moi ! Oh oui ! Baise-moi plus fort ! Oh, Dean ! HAAha Han...

Dean se mordit la lèvre en s'exécutant, baisant son homme qu'il ne s'était pas imaginé aussi bruyant et loquace au lit... Mais il aimait ça ! Oh oui, il aimait ça ! Il se pencha et empoigna les cheveux noirs, tirant en arrière la tête de Castiel dont des larmes d'extase perlaient sur les joues, le corps secoué de spasmes de plaisirs.

\- Une putain de salope que t'es, toi, grogna-t-il sans arrêter ses coups de boutoir, commençant à sentir la fin proche, tout comme Castiel dont il sentait l'intimité se resserrer nerveusement autour de lui. Tu vas jouir rien qu'avec ma queue, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ! Cria Castiel qui se perdait pour de bon, son corps commençant à lâcher prise.

\- T'aimerais que j'éjacule dans ton petit cul serré ? Grogna Dean contre son oreille, son corps tremblant sans précédent.

\- Oui Ha ! Jouis en moi ! Je veux sentir HAn ton sperme en moi ! Gémit fébrilement Castiel avec une voix brisée.

Dean expira dans un grognement guttural, donnant un dernier et puissant coup de reins. Castiel hurla son nom en jouissant dans une contraction musculaire violente, emportant son amant avec lui. Il miaula d'un plaisir fébrile en sentant vaguement quelque chose de chaud se répandre en lui. Vers la fin de son orgasme, Dean redonna de faibles coups de reins qui firent frémir le brun, totalement pantelant et étalé sur le lit. Puis le voleur se coucha sur le dos porcelaine et repris sa respiration en suçotant doucement le cou de Castiel en état de léthargie. Lorsqu'il reprit peu à peu ses esprits, il sentit une onde de chaleur mordre ses reins. Dean était toujours en lui et commençait à durcir à nouveau... Il frémit et haleta lorsque son amant se redressa en empoigna à nouveau ses hanches pour le placer sur le côté. Il regarda avec fébrilité Dean se saisir d'une de ses jambes pour la placer sur son épaule et ajuster l'angle de pénétration de son sexe en lui. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de gémir pathétiquement, impatient et quémandeur, son propre membre reprenant rapidement de la vigueur lorsque Dean se rétracta en le dévorant des yeux avant de se renfoncer voluptueusement en lui. Dean semblait s'être fait un point d'honneur à faire supplier son amant de le baiser violemment.

Sam était en train de brosser son cheval et allait pour lui flatter l'encolure lorsque quelque chose l'interpella.

\- Eh ben, j'ai bien cru qu'il n'arrêterait jamais de le faire crier, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Trois mois plus tard...

Castiel finit son verre et salua Gabriel qui lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Le brun observa les alentours et s'en alla rapidement, aucun de ceux restants n'étant du genre à faire du grabuge gratuitement. Il soupira en se frottant la nuque et en entrant dans sa maison. Il avait couru toute la journée. Un duel avait pris place en plein milieu de la rue, sans aucune raison si ce n'est l'alcool. Une horde de chevaux sauvages avait détruit plusieurs enclos. Et la panique avait pris les habitants en apprenant que les deux bandits les plus recherchés du pays étaient dans le coin.

Il déposa sa chemise sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'étira les bras allègrement, sentant ses os craquer. Puis il fut soudainement saisi par un poignet et tiré sur le côté. Il s'échoua contre un torse nu et musclé à souhait. Castiel sourit en reconnaissant aussitôt son amant, qui le dévorait des yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, chacun jouant avec la langue de l'autre.

\- T'en a mis du temps, finit par dire Castiel en rompant le baiser.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Dean en glissant ses mains dans le pantalon du brun dont il empoigna possessivement les fesses.

Les deux amants se regardèrent intensément un long moment, leurs lèvres entre-ouvertes se frôlant sensuellement dans leur respiration saccadée. Castiel détaillait d'ailleurs celles de son homme, qui se les lécha en collant son entrejambe à la sienne. Il frémit en sentant l'érection de son bandit contre la sienne et remonta une de ses mains dans le cou de Dean. Puis il ficha son regard suintant de désir dans celui vert émeraude dévoré par la luxure.

\- Baise-moi, ordonna Castiel dans un murmure.

Dean grogna sombrement et le jeta sur le lit non loin. Castiel haleta puis gémit lorsque ses cuisses furent écartées et qu'une hampe dure et imposante se frotta contre son bas-ventre.

\- Autant de fois que tu veux, petite salope.

\- Ouais, rappelle à ta petite salope à quelle point elle aime ta queue !

\- Je vais te baiser tellement fort que tu ne voudras personne d'autre.

\- Baise-la au point qu'elle ne puisse plus baiser du tout, alors.

\- ... Quoi ?

\- Ça m'évitera de passer mes nuits à me doigter en espérant que ce soit toi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Parce qu'aller voir un gars pour qu'il me l'enfile est sacrément tentant au bout d'un moment.

\- Castiel !

\- C'est pas ma faute si t'es jamais là, Dean !

\- Vraiment désolé d'être recherché dans tous le pays !

\- Un mois ! Un mois que je t'attend comme un con !

\- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que j'aille faire une demande de visites conjugales au gouvernement, crétin ?

\- Fais donc ça, ouais !

\- Arrête de me faire chier ou je me casse !

\- Fais ça et je t'encule !

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

\- Tu rigoleras moins quant tu serras accro à ma bite.

\- Je suis déjà accro à ton cul, c'est bon, maintenant !

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Reviens ici, petit enculé !

\- Dis celui qui allait s'en prendre une dans le cul !

\- Sale petit...

\- Et qui mouillait déjà comme une traînée.

\- Winchester !

... FIN !

Voilà voilà, un OS que j'ai coupé à cause de sa longueur. Vous devez l'idée de l'UA western avec Cas shérif et Dean hors-la-loi de Dibiout, sans qui la fic n'aurait certainement jamais vu le jour ;-) En espérant que ça vous ait plu ^^


End file.
